Comment venir à bout de la patience d'un vampire pour les Nuls
by xCassy
Summary: Et si ce n'était pas Yui, mais Hoshi Komori qui avait emménagé dans la maison Sakamaki ? Ex-délinquante à la langue bien pendue, notre héroïne bien différente de l'originale vous présente des milliers de façons pour taper sur les nerfs des vampires de son entourage. Fanfiction parodique sur Diabolik Lovers, suivant les jeux et les Drama CD (L'anime quelques fois).
1. L'arrivée

_Bien le bonjour !_

 _Merci d'avoir cliqué sur cette fanfiction, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira. Elle est écrite en théâtral, puisqu'elle est juste destinée à un but humoristique, sans prise de tête. Le prologue n'est vraiment pas exceptionnel, mais il est là juste pour vous présenter le début. Les histoires par la suite sont toutes indépendantes les unes des autres. Si vous n'aimez pas le prologue, vous préférerez peut-être les chapitres suivants._

 _Les vampires sont bien entendu un peu plus gentils que dans le jeu, puisque dans le cas contraire mon personnage n'aurait pas survécu plus d'une heure. Désolée pour les personnages OOC._

 _Bonne lecture !_

 _Cloudy._

* * *

Je me tenais devant la maison. Les habitants du village m'ayant indiqué sa direction n'avaient eu qu'un seul mot à la bouche : "Hantée". Et pourtant, selon mon père, nous connaissions quelqu'un qui y vivait, et chez qui je devais à présent m'installer. Autant dire que c'était la joie, à sa forme la plus pure. Un éclair me fit lever les yeux vers le ciel. Il commençait déjà à pleuvoir, alors je n'eus d'autre choix que de me diriger vers la lourde porte d'entrée, sur laquelle je donnais quelques coups.

 **Hoshi** : Hm, excusez-moiii ?

Aucune réponse. De plus, aucune lumière ne filtrait à travers les fenêtres de l'immense bâtisse qui me faisait face. Il devait forcément y avoir une erreur ; un membre de l'église ne pouvait pas avoir établi domicile dans ce type de demeure réputée pour être hantée, n'est-ce pas ? Mon père m'avait pourtant assuré, avant son départ pour l'étranger où il était muté et où je ne pouvais l'accompagner, que quelqu'un habitant dans cet endroit s'occuperait de me loger.

La porte s'ouvrit doucement en un craquement de film d'horreur.

 **Hoshi** : Hm, la porte s'est ouverte toute seule. Intéressant.

Je poussais la porte et entrait dans la maison. J'avançais tout en balayant mon environnement du regard, mais il n'y avait absolument personne dans cet endroit. Comme je le pensais, mon père devait véritablement s'être trompé en écrivant l'adresse. Il ne me restait plus qu'à tenter de le contacter pour récupérer les véritables coordonnées de la personne à qui il me confiait. Je sortais mon téléphone portable de ma poche, lorsque mon regard fut attiré par une présence dans la pièce où je me trouvais. Je m'approchais rapidement de lui et tentais de le réveiller.

 **Hoshi** : Hey ! Hey ? Hey... Hey mais il est mort !

Une pointe de douleur me transperça le coeur et je me détournais un instant du cadavre disposé sur le canapé devant moi. Une voix résonnait dans ma tête, une voix que je ne connaissait pas. "Où es-tu ? Où est-tu ?". Dès lors que je pus reprendre ma respiration, je composait le code de mon portable. Appeller quelqu'un, mon père ou la police, était ma priorité absolue. J'optais pour la deuxième possibilité.

 **Hoshi** : Allô ?

 **Ayato** : C'est bruyant.

 **Hoshi** : Ha ?

 **Ayato** : Hm ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là toi ?

L'inconnu saisit brusquement mon téléphone, me l'arrachant des mains. Le tout dernier Iphone que je venais de m'offrir reposait à présent entre ses doigts, au lieu des miens. Chose que je n'appréciais pas du tout. Je plongeais donc mon regard glacial dans ses yeux d'un vert étrange, et déclarais :

 **Hoshi** : Je connais des mafieux, et si tu ne me rends pas immédiatement ce téléphone portable, je te jure qu'ils vont venir te couper les doigts avec un sécateur. Rouillé.

Il écarquilla les yeux, affichant un air surpris et vaguement effrayé.

 **Ayato** : Sérieux ?

Je profitais de sa confusion pour attraper mon Iphone et le ranger soigneusement dans ma poche, hors de portée des mains de cet inconnu.

 **Reiji** : Ayato ? Qui est cette personne ?

 **Ayato** : Ha, Reiji... J'en sais rien.

 **Hoshi** : Komori Hoshi. Il paraît que j'vais vivre avec vous, j'en sais pas plus.

 **Ayato** : Qu'est-ce que tu dis, Pancake ?

 **Hoshi** : Comment tu m'as appelée, là ? J'm'appelle Hoshi, t'as une mémoire de 10 secondes ou tu peux aller jusqu'à 20 ?

 **Reiji** : Je n'ai pas entendu parler de ça.

Je m'accordais une seconde pour les observer. Le dénommé Ayato semblait avoir tenté d'attacher sa cravate puis avoir abandonné au bout de quelques secondes, tandis que l'uniforme de Reiji était absolument nickel. Ce dernier remonta ses lunettes du bout des doigts avant de m'analyser du regard.

 **Hoshi** : Bon eh bien y'a peut-être une erreur alors.

 **Laito** : Oh ? Mais ne serait pas-ce une mignonne petite humaine ?

Un autre inconnu semblait être sorti de nulle part. Un chapeau, une veste à fourrure, et un pantacourt. Je savais immédiatement à quel genre de personne j'avais affaire, surtout en ayant entendu le ton qu'il avait employé.

 **Laito** : Heureux de te rencontrer, Bitch-chan.

 **Hoshi** : De même, bâtard-kun.

Il se pencha vers moi et me lécha la joue, comme si de rien n'était. Je me tournais alors vers lui et lui écrasait violemment le pied, ce qui lui arracha un "Hey" indigné. Il semblait prêt à se lancer dans une complainte sans fin mais fut interrompu par Reiji.

 **Reiji** : Laito...

Un petit garçon portant un ours en peluche se tenait près du dénommé Laito et semblait sincèrement hésiter à me saluer. Pour l'aider dans son dilemme, je fis un geste de la main et le gratifiais d'un :

 **Hoshi** : Bonjouuuuur !

Il me regarda, les yeux écarquillés, et se pencha vers sa peluche pour lui murmurer :

 **Kanato** : Pourquoi est-ce que cette humaine est si vulgaire, Teddy ?

 **Hoshi** : J't'entends, tu sais.

Vexée, je me désintéressais de lui. Je m'apprêtais à dire au revoir à tout le monde pour prendre congé loin de cette asile de fous, mais à peine eus-je le temps d'ouvrir la bouche qu'une nouvelle voix m'interrompit.

 **Subaru** : Qu'est-ce que vous faites, encore ?

 **Hoshi** : Bon, il reste encore beaucoup de gens dans votre bande de joyeux lurons ? Parce que c'est pas tout ça mais moi j'ai de la route à faire hein.

 **Laito** : Il ne manque que Shu.

 **Hoshi** : Ah, génial. Bon ben vous lui direz bonjour de ma part, j'y go, ciao.

Je tournais les talons, ma valise en main, et posait la main sur la poignée de la porte.

 **Shu** : J'ai entendu quelque chose à propos de quelqu'un qui devait venir vivre ici.

 **Hoshi** : Ah, sympa de le dire maintenant, surtout si t'étais là depuis le début. Ca m'aurait peut-être épargné de me faire léchouiller par Chapeau-Man, mais bon.

Il ignora mes complaintes et s'assit tranquillement sur le fauteuil où il était allongé.

 **Shu** : Cette personne m'en a parlé. Il a dit que nous n'avions pas le droit de la tuer.

 **Hoshi** : Alors ça c'est trop sympathique.

Je commençais doucement à me méfier de ces gens-là. Rien de plus suspects que ce genre de déclaration.

 **Reiji** : Ce n'est donc pas une erreur.

J'aurais préféré que ce soit le cas, mais je me gardais bien de le dire devant mes futurs colocataires. Je m'autorisais juste un petit commentaire.

 **Hoshi** : Okay, mais les gars, vous êtes toujours aussi... Comment dire ? Bizarres ?

 **Shu** : Tu parles du fait que l'on soit des vampires ?

Un gros silence prit place dans la pièce. Bon sang, dans quoi est-ce que je m'étais encore embarquée ?


	2. La compétition de fléchettes

Un beau jour où nous étions tous réunis dans la salle de jeux, Laito nous fit part d'une de ses plus merveilleuses idées. Peu de ses frères écoutaient vraiment ; Shu dormait dans un coin, Ayato et Subaru se chamaillaient à propos d'un takoyaki ou quelque chose du genre, Kanato parlait tout seul avec son ours en peluche comme à son habitude, et Reiji buvait son thé en lisant le journal. Quant à moi, j'écoutais tout ce beau petit monde vaquer à ses activités, tout en jouant à Candy Crush sur mon téléphone.

 **Laito** : Et si on faisait un concours de fléchettes ?

Cela me fit relever la tête, mais personne ou presque ne s'intéressa à sa tentative inespérée d'animer cette famille. Ayato le gratifia d'un de ses célèbre "Aaah ?" qui irritaient toujours mes tympans, avant de déclarer :

 **Ayato** : Ca ne sert à rien. Qu'est-ce qu'on y gagnerait ?

 **Laito** : Le prix serait Bitch-chan, bien entendu !

Ceci eut le mérite de me faire éclater de rire, et je rangeais définitivement mon téléphone dans ma poche, avant de me lever pour leur faire face. La suite promettait d'être intéressante.

 **Hoshi** : Vous avez cru que c'était la fête au village ou quoi ? Je sais que vous êtes tous fous de moi et que ça donnerait une motivation incroyable à tout le monde, mais il y a des limites.

 **Reiji** : Evite de parler ainsi, femme vulgaire. Tu n'es que de la nourriture, ne l'oublie pas.

 **Hoshi** : Arrête de te voiler la face, Rei-chou. Je sais que tu peux pas te passer de moi.

Il ne sut pas quoi répondre, et sa bouche se tordit en une moue dégoûtée. Il ne me portait pas dans son coeur, c'était certain, mais c'était également tout à fait réciproque.

 **Kanato** : Moi, je veux jouer.

Je soupirais. Si il s'en mêlait, ça risquait d'être beaucoup plus difficile de se débarasser de ce stupide jeu.

 **Ayato** : Ca va, Pancake, fais pas ta rabat-joie.

 **Kanato** : Et puis, ce n'est pas comme si tu avais le choix, n'est-ce pas ?

Je le regardais dans les yeux avant de déclarer :

 **Hoshi** : Numéro 1, sache que j'ai toujours le choix. Numéro 2, j'accepte de jouer, à une condition.

 **Subaru** : Laquelle ?

 **Hoshi** : Déjà, tout le monde va jouer. Et en fait, deux conditions : c'est moi qui choisit le jeu, parce que les fléchettes, c'est juste nul, désolée bâtard-chou, mais vraiment c'est ringard comme jeu.

Il leva les yeux au ciel mais ne fit aucun commentaire.

 **Hoshi** : On va jouer au _Monopoly_.

\- Une heure et demi plus tard -

 **Hoshi** : YEAH REIJI T'ES TOMBE SUR MON HOTEL TU DEBOUUUURSES

 **Reiji** : Je refuse de continuer à jouer à ceci plus longtemps, c'est stupide.

 **Ayato** : Haha comme t'es mauvais perdaaaaant !

 **Laito** : J'peux sortir de prison maintenant ?

 **Hoshi** : Non, t'y es pour encore huit tours, sorry c'est la règle.

 **Subaru** : Hey mais c'est des conneries ça non ? Essaie pas de t'arranger !

 **Kanato** : COMMENT CA JE DOIS PAYER DES IMPÔTS ? J'AI PLUS RIEN !

 **Shu** : Qu'est-ce que vous êtes bruyants...

Personne ne lui répondit et de toute façon il cessa de se plaindre quand Reiji tomba sur sa propriété, et dût lui tendre une liasse de billets. Je sentais que si _Shichisan-megane_ avait pu lui faire manger les billets en question, il n'aurait pas hésité une seule seconde, mais comme Ayato venait de le traiter de mauvais joueur et qu'il avait crié sur tout le monde quand ses frères refusaient de respecter les règles, il s'exécuta. Non sans me décocher un regard meurtrier signifiant assurément que j'allais le regretter par la suite ; après tout, le Monopoly, c'était mon idée.

Mais franchement, je n'avais absolument rien à faire des sentiments de Reiji, j'étais en tête.

 **Hoshi** : Erreur de la banque en ma faveur ! Ragez pas, bitches.

 **Subaru** : Oh non tu vas pas t'y mettre, par pitié.

 **Laito** : Je peux sortir de prison ?

Son regard plein d'espoir me fit culpabiliser.

 **Hoshi** : C'est bon vas-y tu m'fais pitié, sors.

 **Kanato** : J'ai besoin qu'on me donne de l'argent.

 **Hoshi** : T'es tellement en plein rêve que ça en devient mignon t'sais.

Il baissa les yeux vers son ours en peluche et commença à converser tranquillement avec lui.

 **Kanato** : Et si je lui crevais l'oeil avec mon pion, Teddy ? Ce serait une bonne idée, non ?

Par précaution, je m'éloignais soigneusement de lui pour me coller à Reiji. Chose qu'il n'apprécia que moyennement.

 **Hoshi** : Calme les ardeurs meurtrières du psychopathe de poche et j'te revends une de mes propriétés à -70%.

Je comptais sur le fait qu'il détestait perdre plus que tout au monde, et même s'il soupira pour la forme, il rétorqua :

 **Reiji** : Vendu.

Mais c'était enfin le tour de Laito, et il lança ses dés avec un plaisir tellement évident que tout le monde le regarda ; après tout il avait passé toute la partie en prison, et il allait enfin profiter de sa liberté tout juste retrouvée.

 **Laito** : Six.

 **Ayato** : Alooors, faut lire une carte, attends. C'EST MOI QUI LE FAIT HOSHI PAS TOUCHE SINON J'TE BOUFFE LE DOIGT. Aaaah ? Tu viens d'être arrêté pour...

Il n'eut même pas le temps de terminer sa phrase que le plateau de jeu vola, avec tous les billets, les pions, et les cartes. Les feuilles colorées retombèrent en pluie sur toute la famille, et Shu se prit un pion juste au milieu du front, ce qui laissa une marque rouge. J'aurais juré avoir vu Reiji esquisser un sourire de satisfaction. Alors que je contemplais le résultat de mes efforts réduit à néant (Sans déconner, deux heures qu'on jouait et j'allais gagner, ça ne faisait aucun doute), mes chers compagnons de jeux se chamaillaient.

 **Reiji** : Quel désordre... Et qui va ranger tout ça, hm ?

 **Hoshi** : Crève j'range que dalle.

 **Ayato** : Laito putaaaaaaain j'étais à deux doigts de battre Pancake !

 **Hoshi** : TG toi tu prends trop des espoirs pour des réalités là.

 **Ayato** : Aaaaah ? Tout ça parce que MADAME possède plusieurs complexes hôtelliers elle se croit mieux que les autres, hein ?

 **Hoshi** : T'as tout compris, l'ami.

 **Laito** : J'avais aucune envie de retourner en prison...

C'est sûr que là, ça ne risquait pas. Je lui décochais un regard noir qui le fit sursauter ; quelle idée, balancer le plateau de jeu comme ça ! J'avais eu la peur de ma vie.

 **Kanato** : Du coup, qui a gagné Hoshi-chan ?

 **Hoshi** : Personne, et puis de toute façon, on sait tous que j'aurais gagné au final, donc bon.

Ayato eut un sourire en déclarant :

 **Ayato** : Du coup, ça veut dire qu'on a tous gagné, n'est-ce pas ?

J'haussait un sourcil, et soupirait.

 **Hoshi** : Ok, j'ai compris. Pour vous consoler de votre défaite, j'vous invite tous à Macdo, allez hop, dans la voiture. ET PLUS VITE QUE CA.


	3. Les morsures

_Cyri-chan : Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! J'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant !_

 _Cloudy._

* * *

Vivre en colocation avec des vampires n'est pas seulement une expérience éprouvante, mais c'est aussi un combat de tous les instants. Bien que Shu, Reiji et Subaru semblent relativement me laisser tranquille, ce n'est pas du tout le cas des triplés qui ne perdent pas une seconde pour m'agacer. Pourtant, toutes leur tentatives pour me soutirer du sang s'étant révélées infructueuses, je ne savait même plus quoi faire de plus pour leur faire comprendre que non, je n'étais pas une bouteille de Tropicana, et par conséquent, ils ne me toucheraient pas.

La première personne à avoir tenté de me sucer le sang après mon "Non" catégorique fut Laito. Une nuit que j'étais tranquillement endormie dans ma chambre, la sensation de quelque chose qui me touchait me réveilla en sursaut. Dans le noir, je me relevais brusquement avant de heurter le quelque chose en question de plein fouet. J'entendis un hurlement et j'allumais rapidement ma lampe de chevet.

 **Laito** : Tu m'as fait saigner !

Effectivement, je lui avait ouvert la lèvre en lui donnant un coup de tête. Mais je n'allais certainement pas culpabiliser pour une telle chose.

 **Hoshi** : Tu vas m'expliquer immédiatement ce que tu fais sur mon lit si tu veux pas te retrouver avec la chaise de mon bureau dans ta bouche.

Il m'observa d'un air interloqué, comme si c'était tout à fait normal, et déclara :

 **Laito** : Eh bien, j'allais boire ton sang ! Comme tu ne semblait pas très enthousiaste pour la façon traditionnelle, j'ai regardé un film de vampires et j'ai voulu utiliser leur technique. Ca te plaît, Bitch-chan ? Ca t'ex...

 **Hoshi** : C'était quel film, exactement ?

 **Laito** : Twilight !

Ce n'est qu'à violents coups de chaise que je réussis enfin à le faire dégager de ma chambre. Il eut beau tenter de se justifier " _Mais tout le monde trouve ça romantique qu'Edward entre dans la chambre de Bella pour la regarder dormir, j'ai juste voulu en profiter pour prendre une petite collation_ " et autres " _Bitch-chan t'es tellement insensible !_ ", rien n'y fit. Ma chaise de bureau, plutôt solide, survécut, mais je crois que la colonne vertébrale de Chapeau-Man souffra beaucoup cette nuit-là. Tant pis, même si je lui avait brisé quelques os, il guérirait rapidement, ce gros moustique.

Ayato tenta sa chance en deuxième. Il essaya de me cueillir, tranquille et sans défense, à la sortie de la douche, tandis que je brossais mes cheveux encore trempés. Je portais pour seul vêtement une longue serviette enroulée autour de ma poitrine, et je m'activais à faire disparaître les noeuds dans ma tignasse. Je baissait les yeux, me pensant en sécurité, pour saisir une élastique, et lorsque je les relevais, je pus distinguer dans le miroir mon cher Ayato, debout derrière moi, qui m'attrapa brusquement pour me mordre l'épaule. Ni une, ni deux, je balançais violemment la tête en arrière, le frappant au nez, ce qui le fit reculer de quelques pas.

 **Hoshi** : SA MERE LA PUTE AYATO TU M'AS TROP FAIT FLIPPER SOOOORS D'ICI !

Pas le moins du monde effrayé par ma tentative de cri menaçant, il se frottait le nez qui semblait douloureux, et les comissures de ses lèvres se relevèrent en un sourire narquois.

 **Ayato** : Ah là là, Pancake, t'es pas polie... Allez, laisse moi boire ton sang.

Je brandis la brosse pour me protéger.

 **Hoshi** : Tu veux que je te la refasse en language acceptable pour tes petites oreilles ? "Sa maman la prostituée, si tu me retouches encore une fois je te brise les doigts".

Alors qu'il faisait un pas vers moi, je m'élançais à travers la pièce et sortit brusquement de la salle de bains pour lui échapper, tenant ma serviette autour de mon corps dans une main, ma brosse dans l'autre. Je fis un dérapage incontrôlé dans le couloir à cause de l'eau dégoulinant de mes cheveux qui mouillait le parquet et le rendait glissant. Ce n'est que lorsque je réussis à rétablir à peu près ma trajectoire que j'aperçus le vampire qui me poursuivait, face à moi, debout au milieu du couloir. Foutue téléportation.

Il se reçut ma brosse en pleine tête. Elle se brisa sur le coup (ma brosse, pas sa tête, hein). Lorsque Reiji annonça qu'Ayato avait besoin de points de suture, je pense que ce dernier décida enfin qu'il fallait arrêter de m'importuner. Je me fis disputer par le lunetteux de service, mais tant pis. Ca valait tellement le coup.

Mais cela ne fit pas perdre espoir à Kanato. Un jour où je rentrais tranquillement du centre commercial, un paquet rempli de cupcakes à la main, je le croisait, debout dans la salle à manger. Je venais de m'acheter des tas de gâteaux en prévision de ma soirée, que j'allais passer devant l'intégrale de Gossip Girl, mais je ne doutais pas un seul instant que la présence de Kanato, et le fait qu'il me regarde avec insistance allait compromettre ce petit programme.

 **Kanato** : Je vais boire ton sang.

Comme ça. Calme, posé, tranquille.

 **Hoshi** : On va avoir un problème, là.

Il eut un léger sourire.

 **Kanato** : Ah bon ? Lequel ?

Je soupirais longueeeeeeeeeeement. Très longuement. Pour me donner un peu de courage devant les braillement qui allaient sûrement s'ensuivre, je sortis un des cupcakes plein de crème colorée et mordit dedans. Les yeux du psychopathe de poche s'illuminèrent.

 **Kanato** : Oh, tu as pensé à tout. Ce sera parfait comme accompagnement pour ton sang.

Il s'approcha dangereusement. Comme il avait la tête et l'esprit d'un enfant, avec même son ours en peluche -flippant, certes-, je n'osait pas le frapper. Alors je fis la première chose qui me vint à l'esprit pour l'empêcher d'avancer un peu plus. Je lui écrasait mon cupcake sur le nez. La crème rose s'étala sur son visage et il écarquilla les yeux, profondément choqué par mon geste.

C'est alors que je décidais qu'il était grand temps que je déménage à l'autre bout du pays, pour ma survie. Sur ce, je vous laisse, je vais faire mes valises. (Pour ceux que sa réaction intéresserait, Kanato a tenté de me démembrer, sans s'être nettoyé le visage au préalable, chose qui lui enlevait un peu de crédibilité mais qui rendait le vampire tout aussi dangereux. Heureusement, j'ai été sauvée in extremis par Shu qui nous trouvait bien trop bruyants. Enfin, surtout Kanato dont les hurlements dépassaient facilement le milliard de décibels).


	4. Le premier jour de lycée

_Cyri-chan : En effet, je prends énormément de plaisir à écrire cette fanfiction. En fait, je fais dire à Hoshi tout ce que j'aurais voulu dire aux personnages en jouant aux jeux de Diabolik Lovers. J'ai juste à écrire leurs répliques ensuite, et je m'amuse follement. Je publie trois chapitres d'un coup puisqu'ils sont courts et médiocres, mais je voulais introduire Cordelia au moins une fois avant de présenter la famille Mukami. Je me rattraperais dans la qualité par la suite._

 _Cloudy._

* * *

Une brique de Candy'Up à la main et la télécommande de la télévision dans l'autre, j'étais tranquillement installée dans ma chambre lorsqu'un malotru vint taper à la porte. Ce dernier entra sans attendre de permission, et je pus donc apprécier la présence de ce cher Reiji qui écarquilla les yeux en m'aperçevant en pyjama.

 **Reiji** : Qu'est-ce que tu fais, au juste ?

 **Hoshi** : Il est 23h30, qu'est-ce que j'ai l'air de faire ? J'vais me mater les Winx jusqu'à 2 heures puis dodo.

Il fronça les sourcils, comme si mon comportement le dégoûtait tout simplement, puis il remonta ses lunettes sur son nez, soupira et m'accorda un regard exaspéré.

 **Reiji** : Nous partons pour le lycée dans dix minutes. Prépare-toi.

 **Hoshi** : J'suis prête, ça va. Même si ça m'enchante pas.

Mon interlocuteur contempla mon pyjama ; un vieux survêtement et un t-shirt d'un groupe de rock froissé. C'aurait pu être des vêtements de tous les jours, j'en étais convaincue. J'aperçus Laito apparaître derrière Reiji et passer sa tête à travers l'entrebaîllement de la porte.

 **Laito** : Oh, Bitch-chan ? Tu n'as pas mis ton uniforme ?

 **Hoshi** : Heiiin ? Un uniforme ?

 **Reiji** : -soupire- Là, sur le bureau.

Je contemplais le tissu noir, le nœud rose, la jolie chemise blanche.

 **Hoshi** : …

 **Reiji** : …

 **Laito** : …

 **Hoshi** : Ok laissez-le moi, il est trop mignon.

Dix minutes plus tard, j'avais enfilé le million de petits froufrous et noeuds composant l'uniforme du seul lycée à ma connaissance dispensant des cours la nuit. Je pus alors profiter du trajet en limousine qui se fit dans un silence désagréable, c'est fou l'ambiance dans cette famille. Dès lors que je posait le pied devant l'établissement, j'aperçus mon reflet dans les portes vitrées de ce dernier.

 **Hoshi** : JE SUIS LA CUTENESS INCARNEEEEE !

 **Subaru** : Raaah mais tais-toi !

 **Ayato** : C'est bon, on a saisi, t'es cute, encore que. Tu l'as déjà répété un bon million de fois depuis que t'as enfilé ce truc.

Bien sûr, j'étais dans la classe des triplés. Mais je ne pus pas profiter de leur compagnie bien longtemps : je fus subitement prise d'une douleur au coeur, et je dûs quitter le cours de maths pour me rendre à l'infirmerie. Tout en songeant que je devrais sincèrement penser à consulter un spécialiste, je me baladais dans l'école, la douleur s'étant évaporée comme elle était arrivée. Pour en mettre plein la vue à Reiji qui s'arrêtait pas de frimer avec ses exploits scolaires, je m'étais inscrite à toutes les options disponibles, ce qui me permettrait d'aller le taquiner H24, mais j'avais plutôt envie de découvrir mon environnement à ce moment là, au lieu de retourner en cours.

C'est alors que je tombais sur Subaru.

 **Hoshi** : Tu sèches les cours ?

 **Subaru** : Tss, ça te regarde pas.

Tant d'amabilité. Je mimais le geste de me recevoir une flèche dans le coeur.

 **Hoshi** : Tu me blesses tellement que j'ai envie de pleurer.

Il croisa mon regard et je pus lire une adorable culpabilité dans le sien.

 **Subaru** : C'est vrai ?

Je le regardais. Il me regardait. J'ouvris la bouche, et articulais lentement les syllabes :

 **Hoshi** : Tsun-De-Re.

Le rouge lui monta aux joues immédiatement.

 **Subaru** : N'importe quoi ! Tais toi !

Je lui pinçais les joues.

 **Hoshi** : Meuh si meuh si !

Il me donna une violente tape sur la main et je la secouais pour évacuer la douleur.

 **Hoshi** : Aïeeuuuuuh...

 **Subaru** : Il fallait pas me ridiculiser comme ça...

Il détournait le regard comme pour éviter de croiser le mien. Adorable. Il me tint compagnie jusqu'au matin, heure à laquelle nous rentrions à la maison pour dormir. Je déteste vivre avec des vampires qui me ruinent mes horaires de sommeil. Avant d'aller me coucher, je décidais de faire une petite escale dans la chambre de mon albinos préféré. J'ouvris brusquement la porte et claironnais :

 **Hoshi** : Bonne nuit Tsunbaru !

J'évitais de justesse la chaussure qu'il tenta de me lancer dans la tête, et décidais que finalement, j'allais plutôt bien m'amuser avec le cadet de la famille.


	5. Halloween

Lorsque je descendis dans la salle à manger ce jour-là, les triplés me tournaient le dos, ayant tous les yeux fixés sur la fenêtre. Reiji, Subaru et Shu étaient absents, sûrement dans leurs chambres respectives, et la maison semblait presque morte tant elle était silencieuse. Pourtant, c'était bien le soir d'Halloween, et j'étais surprise que personne n'ai fait de réflexion là-dessus.

 **Ayato** : C'est quoi ça ? Y'a des gens se baladent dans la ville en costumes bizarres, disant que ce sont des vampires. J'ai l'impression qu'ils se moquent de nous ! Ca m'énerve.

 **Laito** : Hm, ça arrive chaque année non ? Il y a des vampires, des loups-garous, des momies... Je me demande vraiment ce qu'ils font.

Ils ne m'avaient pas remarquée. Alors je pris une grande inspiration et...

 **Hoshi** : WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH !

Ils me regardèrent l'espace d'un instant, un air d'intense frayeur sur le visage.

 **Ayato** : NON MAIS CA VA PAS BIEN DANS TA TETE ?

 **Laito** : J'ai failli avoir une crise cardiaque.

 **Kanato** : JE TE JURE QUE SI TU RECOMMENCES CE GENRE DE CHOSE JE TE TUERAIS.

 **Hoshi** : Omg comment vous êtes pas drôles sérieux.

Je sentis leur regard sur moi, et la réaction de Laito ne se fit pas attendre.

 **Laito** : Oh, tu t'es déguisée en sorcière, Bitch-chan ? Tu veux que...

 **Hoshi** : C'est Halloween, bande d'abrutis.

 **Kanato** : De quoi est-ce que tu viens DE ME TRAITER ?

 **Hoshi** : Y'a moyen de le mettre sur pause, le gamin, ou pas ?

C'est lorsque je vis le gamin en question se tourner pour prendre une fourchette dans le tiroir près de lui que je décidais d'habilement changer de sujet.

 **Hoshi** : Breeeeef. Halloween c'est tout simple : vous vous déguisez, vous allez demander des bonbons et autres sucreries aux gens et ils vous les donnent.

 **Kanato** : Des sucreries ?

 **Hoshi** : Tout juste.

Il reposa tranquillement la fourchette à sa place et referma le tiroir avant de s'adresser à son ours en peluche.

 **Kanato** : Nous allons récupérer des tas de sucreries, n'est-ce pas, Teddy ?

 **Hoshi** : En fait il vous faudrait déjà des costumes.

 **Laito** : Je m'en occupe !

Il s'en alla sur ces mots et revint cinq minutes plus tard, les bras plein de sacs de vêtements et un sourire niais collé sur le visage.

 **Laito** : J'ai apporté tout ce qu'il faut !

Il vida le sac sur la table du salon, étalant les costumes sur la surface disponible. Je ne pus retenir un énorme sourire.

 **Hoshi** : Mais ce sont des costumes de...

 **Laito** : Oui, je n'ai pas de costumes masculins dans ma réserve. Je les utilise pour mes petites activités dans ma chambre, et mes partenaires sont rarement des hommes, tu sais, Bitch-chan.

Kanato semblait avoir jeté son dévolu sur un costume rouge sang.

 **Kanato** : J'aime la couleur de celui-ci. Il est parfait.

 **Laito** : C'est celui du petit chaperon rouge. Il t'ira comme un gant. Hm, moi je porterais le costume d'Alice aux Pays des Merveilles ! Et celui qui ira le mieux à Ayato, ce serait Cendrillon !

 **Ayato** : ... C'est une blague ?

Je fus prise d'un fou rire incontrôlable.

 **Hoshi** : Laito. T'es mon nouveau meilleur ami. A partir de maintenant.

Il se rapprocha de moi pour me murmurer à l'oreille.

 **Laito** : Je peux être plus que ça, Bitch-chan.

Ses ardeurs furent calmées par un violent coup de coude dans les côtes.

 **Hoshi** : Alors, Ayato-chou, t'enfiles pas ton costume ? Ce serait dommage d'empêcher Kanato d'avoir des sucreries.

 **Kanato** : TU NE M'EMPÊCHERAS PAS D'AVOIR DES SUCRERIES, MÊME SI JE DOIS DEGUISER TON CADAVRE ET LE TRAÎNER DERRIERE MOI POUR CA.

 **Ayato** : Hein ? Tu crois que tu me fais peur ? Espèce d'hystérique !

Je leur donnait à chacun une tape derrière la tête.

 **Hoshi** : Commencez pas ! Si vous voulez des bonbons, faut vous habiller, c'est comme ça. Et dépêchez-vous, avant qu'il soit trop tard pour qu'on puisse en avoir.

 **Ayato** : Y'a pas moyen que j'enfile ça. C'est une robe.

 **Hoshi** : Si tu décides de ne pas la mettre, sache que je suis capable de coller des photos de ta mère dans tous tes magazines pornos.

 **Ayato** : ... T'oserait pas.

 **Hoshi** : Oh que si.

C'est ainsi qu'une demi-heure plus tard, nous étions dans la rue, à nous balader gaiement à la recherche de bonbons. Ayato dans sa robe de Cendrillon, Laito dans celle d'Alice, et Kanato au comble du bonheur dans son chaperon rouge, je ne pus m'empêcher de faire quelques photos. Juste à titre de garantie si un jour je devais leur faire du chantage. Bien évidemment, la bonne humeur (pour info, c'est ultra ironique) d'Ayato nous ferma quelques portes, tant et si bien que nous ne rapportâmes quasiment rien à la maison Sakamaki. Nous nous laissâmes tous retomber sur le canapé, épuisés.

 **Hoshi** : Vous n'avez aucune utilité dans la vie. Aucune. Même pas capables de ramener un paquet de Haribo.

 **Kanato** : C'est la faute d'Ayato ! A cause de lui, je n'ai pas eu de bonbons...

On sentait dans son ton qu'il était en train de planifier un meurtre.

 **Laito** : Et si tu nous réconfortais, Bitch-chan ? J'adorerais t'enlever ton costume de sorcière et...

 **Hoshi** : C'est pas parce que vous avez pas de vie sociale que c'est mon cas aussi. J'ai été invitée à pas moins de cinq soirées d'Halloween, et j'y vais de ce pas.

 **Ayato** : Quoi ? C'est pas possible !

 **Hoshi** : Pas ma faute si vous êtes pas populaires alors que vous avez la reine du lycée juste en face de vous. Allez, ciao, losers !

* * *

 _Pour information, je n'ai rien inventé dans ce chapitre : excepté Hoshi et les réactions des garçons suite à sa présence, tout existe dans le Drama CD sur le thème d'Halloween. Ayato se déguise bien en Cendrillon, Laito en Alice, et Kanato en Chaperon Rouge. J'ai tout conservé tel quel._

 _Cloudy._


	6. Les Mojitos

Un jour où je m'ennuyais ferme, je décidais de visiter plus en détail le manoir Sakamaki. Cette immense bâtisse était bien trop grande pour que je puisse l'avoir vue en entier depuis mon arrivée, et je savais qu'il existait tout un tas de pièces dans lesquelles je n'étais pas entrée. Prenant le risque de tomber dans la chambre d'Ayato, ou pire, dans celle de Laito, ce qui m'aurait attiré bien des ennuis, je me baladais donc dans la maison.

Fort heureusement, si on relativise, je tombais sur Reiji, en ouvrant une porte au hasard. Ce dernier semblait profondément plongé dans ce qui semblait être un TP de chimie, mais pour ce que j'en savais, il aurait pu aussi bien être en train de faire du thé. En tout cas, il mélangeait tout un tas de trucs avec tout un tas d'autres trucs dans une pièce qui semblait être un mix entre une cuisine et un laboratoire.

Bien sûr, pour montrer à quel point il était heureux de ma présence, lorsque Reiji releva les yeux, il lâcha un loooooong soupir. J'attendis qu'il eut terminé de vider ses poumons pour entrer et m'approcher de son ouvrage.

 **Hoshi** : Hey hey hey ! Tu fais quoi ?

 **Reiji** : J'ai des occupations bien trop intelligentes pour toi. Tu peux sortir.

Je ne fis pas attention à sa complainte et contournait la table devant laquelle il se trouvait pour mieux observer ce qu'il faisait. Un liquide sombre refroidissait dans une tasse près de lui.

 **Hoshi** : Tu prépares une boisson ? Du thé ?

 **Reiji** : En effet.

Je laissait l'odeur de thé emplir mes sens olfactifs. Cette senteur m'avait toujours rappellé l'odeur des vieilles personnes, mais c'était tout à fait le style de Reiji, ce _Shichisan-Megane_ , comme Ayato aimait l'appeler.

 **Hoshi** : Tu veux pas faire des Mojitos plutôt ?

Il afficha un air si scandalisé que je culpabilisait un instant.

 **Reiji** : Des... Mojitos ?

 **Hoshi** : Bah oui, des Mojitos. Rhum, citron vert, menthe fraîche. Tu veux que je t'apprenne ?

Il me jaugea un instant du regard et à ma grande surprise, eut un sourire.

 **Reiji** : D'accord. Mais, tu pourrais peut-être goûter mon thé avant ? Je viens de le préparer.

Il n'y a RIEN de plus suspect que les sourires de Reiji. Alors, autant dire que je n'étais pas vraiment en confiance, mais ça aurait été malhonnête de refuser. Je pris doucement la tasse et l'approchais de mes lèvres. J'eus à peine le temps d'avaler une gorgée que ma gorge était comme comprimée, et j'avais de plus en plus de mal à respirer. Je lâchais bien entendu la tasse qui s'écrasa en fracas sur le sol, se brisant sur le coup. Reiji ne se départit pas de son sourire.

 **Reiji** : Ah là là, c'était l'une de mes tasses favorites...

J'étouffais de plus en plus, et je m'écroulais sur le tapis, désespérément à la recherche d'oxygène. Ce que je vais vous dire va certainement vous paraître très con, parce que ça l'est, mais c'est alors que j'ai perdu le contrôle de mon corps. D'un coup, comme ça. J'étouffais plus, et c'était très bien, mais j'étais incapable de parler ou de bouger. Quelqu'un d'autre le faisait à ma place.

 **Cordelia** : Eh bien, si ce n'est pas le second fils de Beatrix... Qui ne sait pas faire des Mojitos ?

Reiji avait pas l'air spécialement heureux. Je tentais de m'exprimer comme je pouvais mais aucun son ne s'échappa de mes lèvres, résonnant seulement dans ma tête.

 **Hoshi** : J'crois qu'il se passe un truc pas net, là.

 **Cordelia** : En effet, ton corps m'appartient, à présent. Tu disparaîtras bientôt. Mais sois reconnaissante, je t'ai sauvée, son poison allait te tuer.

Elle expliqua rapidement un truc à propos d'un échange de coeur ou je sais pas trop quoi, ça m'intéressait pas tellement sur le moment.

 **Hoshi** : Donc si j'ai bien compris, tu m'as piqué mon corps et t'es la mère des triplés ?

 **Cordelia** : En effet.

 **Hoshi** : Mais alors en fait... Quand je traitais Ayato de fils de pute, j'avais vraiment raison !

Elle se tut. Comme si elle était profondément agacée par mes insultes moisies.

 **Hoshi** : Bon eh bien sinon, c'est pas tout ça mais rends moi mon corps, j'dois aller botter les fesses du lunetteux.

La garce qui habitait mon corps éclata de rire.

 **Cordelia** : J'ai bien peur que ça ne soit pas possible !

Ah ouais ? Madame voulait la jouer comme ça ? D'après ce que j'avais compris, il restait un peu de temps à mon esprit avant de disparaître de ce corps et de mourir, alors j'allais bien entendu en profiter. Hors de question qu'elle pique mon enveloppe corporelle comme ça.

 **Hoshi** : LET THEM KNOW THAT WE STILL ROCK'N ROOOOOOLL

 **Cordelia** : Quoi ?

Et c'est ainsi que durant les deux heures qui suivirent, je m'égosillais dans la tête de la mère des triplés, en chantant tout le répertoire d'Avril Lavigne à m'en déchirer les cordes vocales spirituelles. C'est lorsque je répétais pour la troisième fois "K-K-K-Kawai" que je la sentis craquer.

 **Cordelia** : C'est bon, stop, par pitié. Ca va, je te le rends. Je veux plus jamais t'entendre.

C'est ainsi que je me débarassais de l'esprit de Cordelia Sakamaki. Je retournais immédiatement gratter l'amitié à Reiji, qui soupira de nouveau lorsque j'entrais en murmurant un " _Oh non, elle est de retour_."

 **Hoshi** : T'as intérêt à me préparer le meilleur Mojito du monde et à rien y foutre de bizarre dedans pour te faire pardonner d'avoir voulu me tuer. Et j'te surveille, si tu tentes quoi que ce soit de chelou je mets du décolorant dans ton shampoing et tu ressembleras à Shu.

Ca eut le mérite de lui clouer le bec.


	7. Bubulle

_Cyri-chan : Ne t'en fais pas j'ai bien reçu les deux reviews ! Vraiment, tu n'aimes pas Yui ? Je l'adore ! C'est mon petit bébé d'amour, elle est tellement chou. J'avoue que dans l'anime son personnage est vraiment pas exceptionnel, mais dans les jeux elle a un peu plus de répondant (pas assez et pas autant qu'Hoshi, mais bon) et puis elle cherche tellement à faire le bien, grâce à son éducation religieuse, même si malgré tout elle refuse de laisser les vampires la briser. Enfin je vais arrêter de disserter là-dessus haha. Vraiment, Yuma ? Je l'aime beaucoup aussi. Mais il mériterait largement une paire de baffes, surtout pour le fait qu'il appelle Yui "Mesubuta", ce qui veut dire "Truie". Hoshi aura sûrement beaucoup de mal avec ça haha. J'ai retardé les Mukami, ils apparaîtront sûrement dans le prochain chapitre, je veux un peu plus soigner leur arrivée._

* * *

Le silence régnait lors du repas ce soir là. Comme tous les soirs, en fait, c'est pas comme si c'était vraiment exceptionnel. Il me semble que j'ai déjà évoqué l'ambiance dans cette famille, autant dire que c'est pas des plus joyeuses. Mais comme vous allez le voir, mes maigres tentatives de relancer un peu la conversation ne se sont soldées que par des échecs.

 **Hoshi** : J'ai une pote qui part quelques jours, elle m'a demandé de garder son animal de compagnie, du coup elle passe le poser dans la soirée.

Je levais les yeux de mon assiette de pâtes à la carbonara pour les dévisager un instant. Tout le monde avait l'air de s'en foutre à peu près, excepté Laito bien sûr, et Ayato, qui affichaient tous deux un sourire suspect.

 **Ayato** : Elle est comment, ton amie ?

 **Laito** : Elle peut peut-être rester pour la nuit ?

Je transformais ma petite cuillère en catapulte pour boulettes de mie de pain afin de les faire taire, mais un regard de Reiji m'intimant qu'il allait briser tous les os de mon corps si je mettais mon plan à exécution m'en dissuada.

 **Hoshi** : Non, elle pose juste Bubulle et elle s'en va. Et c'est une Yankii, alors vous approchez pas.

Cela faisait bien longtemps que j'avais quitté mon groupe de Yankii, mais je gardais toujours contact avec les autres membres. Pour ceux qui ignorent ce mot de vocabulaire, pensez à un groupe de délinquance juvénile. Nous étions tous au lycée, et pourtant nous avions déjà fait les quatre cent coups, tout en passant notre temps à sécher l'école et à terroriser les plus jeunes. Lorsque j'ai commencé à avoir du business avec les Yakuzas, mon père décida qu'il était grand temps de prendre les choses en main et de m'envoyer à la maison Sakamaki pour se débarasser de moi. Sauf que, malheureusement pour lui, je m'amusais bien plus ici qu'à l'Eglise où je vivais avant mon départ.

Ayato afficha une moue déçue, mais Laito ne se départit pas de son sourire.

 **Laito** : J'aime bien les mauvaises filles !

 **Hoshi** : Si tu poses un doigt sur elle, elle est capable de te castrer. Je serais toi, j'éviterais.

Cela calma brusquement ses ardeurs. Le silence retomba alors sur le repas, et je me réjouis lorsque ce dernier prit fin. Après avoir laissé Reiji débarasser comme la femme au foyer qu'il est, je retrouvais Hana, ma meilleure amie, devant la maison Sakamaki. Je sentais les regards intrigués des vampires qui nous regardaient derrière les fenêtres du manoir, mais comme Ayato avait dit " _Ca va, on a saisi, on touche pas, mais on peut toujours regarder_ ", je ne fis donc pas attention.

 **Hana** : Tiens. Je te confie mon Bubulle. Tu fais très attention, tu le nourris bien, c'est la prunelle de mes yeux, tu le sais ? Je connais pas trop tes... Hum, colocataires, mais si un seul d'entre eux pose un doigt sur mon bébé, je le lui trancherais dès mon retour.

 **Hoshi** : Je passerais le message, t'inquiète.

Elle m'enlaça un instant, puis s'en fut, me laissant avec Bubulle. Je dûs donc trimballer tout son attirail, nourriture, affaires, etc. à l'intérieur de la maison, sans aucune aide de mes chers camarades vampires, qui ne firent même pas attention à moi. Bien sûr, je l'installais dans ma chambre, puisque Reiji m'avait donné la permission de le garder à cette condition. Ce ne fut que lorsque tout fut fin prêt pour que Bubulle puisse profiter de son séjour, qu'Ayato débarqua dans la pièce.

 **Ayato** : Hey Pancake, ta copine est...

Il s'interrompit brusquement, écarquilla les yeux et fixa Bubulle d'un air surpris. J'étais sur le point de lui donner à manger, et j'interrompis mon mouvement avant de refermer la boite de nourriture.

 **Ayato** : Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette horreur ?

 **Hoshi** : J'en ai parlé un million de fois. C'est Bubulle, la mygale domestique d'Hana.

 **Ayato** : Mais quelle genre de dérangée appelle sa mygale Bubulle ? Je pensais que c'était un poisson rouge, ou une connerie du genre, pas... Ca.

Il regarda ce que je tenais entre mes doigts et eut une moue dégoûtée.

 **Ayato** : Et tu le nourris avec ça ? Des sauterelles vivantes ?

 **Hoshi** : Ouais, c'est trop fun à faire, tu devrais regarder comme il les mange.

Le vampire qui me servait de colocataire sembla brusquement retrouver toute sa bonne humeur et son enthousiasme.

 **Ayato** : Laisse moi le faire, je veux essayer !

Il tendit la main pour que je lui donne la boite de sauterelles, mais je la gardais fermement.

 **Hoshi** : Non. C'est moi qui le fait.

 **Ayato** : Allez, quoi !

Il tenta de me l'arracher des mains, et s'ensuivit divers coups bas pour tenter de me la voler, mais je ne cédais pas. Bien sûr, ce qui devait arriver arriva, et la boite s'ouvrit d'un coup, nous la lâchames, elle retomba sur le sol, et ses occupants s'en échappèrent avec une vitesse hors du commun. Les insectes sortirent de la pièce à travers la porte ouverte tandis que nous les regardions, soudainement très inquiets.

 **Hoshi** : Oh oh.

 **Ayato** : Si Laito...

Un hurlement affreusement aigü me parvint du bout du couloir, manquant de me percer les tympans. J'avais vaguement entendu parler de l'incroyable phobie des insectes de Laito, donc je n'eus même pas à me demander d'où il provenait. De la chambre de Chapeau-Man, où les sauterelles semblaient avoir élu domicile. Avant d'entrer pour lui venir en aide, je lui demandais prudemment :

 **Hoshi** : Bâtard-chou ? Dis moi que t'étais pas en train de faire des choses bizarres avec ton entrejambe avant de te faire envahir par des sauterelles ? Enfin je veux dire, t'es habillé, quoi ?

Parce qu'il fallait s'attendre à tout avec lui, voilà pourquoi je me méfiais. Mais il ne me répondit pas, alors je pris mon courage à deux mains et entrais. Heureusement, il était habillé, et je laissais échapper un soupir de soulagement. Ayato ne m'avait pas suivie et attendait patiemment à l'entrée de la chambre de voir la suite des évènements.

Laito était debout sur son bureau, et regardait d'un air terrifié les petites bestioles se baladant sur le sol. L'une d'elles sauta près de son pied, et je crus qu'il allait s'évanouir : à la place, il tomba simplement du bureau, et s'écrasa sur le plancher.

 **Laito** : E-E-E-Eloigne les de moi, Bitch-chan !

Bien sûr, les sauterelles semblaient beaucoup l'apprécier, et l'une d'entre elles lui sauta sur la tête. Il perdit alors connaissance.

 **Hoshi** : Oh putain oh putain oh putain de merde Ayato ramène tes fesses de rouquin et viens m'aider !

Il s'éxecuta en grommelant que rien n'était jamais drôle dans cette maison, et que de toute façon il était même pas roux, et en quelques minutes nous pûmes enfin rattraper toutes les sauterelles et à les remettre dans leur boite. Mission accomplie. J'eus le plaisir de réveiller Laito en lui jetant un seau d'eau sur le visage quelques instants plus tard, après lui avoir dessiné au marqueur des très jolies moustaches avec l'aide d'Ayato.

Lorsque je retournais dans ma chambre, je constatais que le terrarium dans lequel se prélassait normalement Bubulle était vide. Je l'avais laissé ouvert pour le nourrir, et j'avais oublié de le refermer avant de partir à la recherche des sauterelles perdues, et à présent Bubulle se baladait en toute liberté dans le manoir Sakamaki. Mais je décidais de reporter mes recherches de la mygale perdue au lendemain ; j'étais bien trop fatiguée pour le faire immédiatement.

Devinez quel moustachu a retrouvé une énorme mygale tranquillement endormie dans son chapeau, le lendemain soir ?


	8. Les Mukami

_Dyana : Désolée de ne pas t'avoir répondu dans le précédent chapitre ! Je n'ai vu ta review qu'après l'avoir uploadé. En tout cas ton commentaire me fait vraiment très plaisir ! J'espère que les prochains chapitres te plairont toujours autant, même avec l'apparition des Mukami, qui suivront donc beaucoup plus le jeu. J'essaierait de rendre cela compréhensible pour tout le monde._

 _Cyri-chan : La phobie des insectes de Laito est réelle, je ne l'ai pas inventée. Je l'ai lu sur le wikia (en anglais), et j'ai tout de suite pensé à l'utiliser. En effet, le "Truie" de Yuma bat des records niveau level de surnom pourri, mais on a quand même des surnoms de compétitions avec quasi tous les perso's : Chichinashi (Sans seins) de Ayato (Mais j'ai utilisé le "Pancake" de l'english dub, j'ai fait ce choix parce que mon personnage, Hoshi, n'est pas plate contrairement à Yui), Bitch-chan de Laito (Bitch signifie littéralement chienne, et chan est un suffixe affectueux), Kachiku de Ruki (ce qui signifie "bétail"), M Neko Chan de Kou (Chat Masochiste suivi du suffixe affectueux) et celui qui passe le mieux c'est le Eve de Azusa ! Vraiment, Reiji est ton favori ? Je comprends totalement ! C'est mon deuxième préféré (Mais qui est le premier, haha ?) Ca me fait plaisir que tu me laisses des review à chaque chapitre ! Continue haha !_

 _Bon, comme ce chapitre est une nouvelle sorte d'introduction, j'ai dû suivre le scénario du jeu pour éviter de trop m'éloigner des caractères des personnages. Donc il est vraiment pas génial, désolée ! Je tenterais de me rattraper dans les prochains._

* * *

Reiji fronçait les sourcils, assis face à moi. Il remonta ses lunettes sur son nez, repoussa une mèche de cheveux qui lui retombait devant les yeux, et me jeta un rapide regard pour observer mon expression. Puis, ses yeux se fixèrent de nouveau sur l'objet de sa complète attention, et il esquissa enfin le mouvement que j'attendais depuis des heures, et que je regrettais aussitôt.

 **Reiji** : Echec et mat.

 **Hoshi** : Reiji j'te jure sur ma vie que j'vais te faire bouffer les pièces si tu continues de m'observer avec ton petit air suffisant.

Et pourtant, son petit sourire ne le quitta pas jusqu'à ce que nous nous retrouvions tous deux dans le couloir du lycée, le club d'échecs étant à présent terminé. En constatant que les comissures de ses lèvres étaient toujours relevées lorsqu'il me regardait, je lui donnais un coup de coude.

 **Hoshi** : J'ai option musique après.

 **Reiji** : N'espère pas un seul instant que je vais t'attendre ; tu te débrouilleras pour rentrer.

Je soupirais, irritée par sa remarque.

 **Hoshi** : J'espèrais rien du tout, juste que tu saches que j'vais pouvoir employer les deux heures suivantes à dire du mal de toi avec Shu. Ciao Reiji-chou !

Je me détournais assez rapidement pour ne pas avoir à observer son air de dégoût et je m'en allais le plus vite possible. J'étais déjà en retard, d'autant que je devais changer de bâtiment pour rejoindre la salle de musique, et qu'il commençait à pleuvoir. Tandis que je tentais de m'abriter tout en songeant à sécher pour aujourd'hui, vu que toute motivation commençait à me quitter, j'entendis une voix.

 **Ruki** : La nourriture des Sakamaki se déplace sans ses maîtres ?

Ce qui, soyons honnêtes, ne m'a pas du tout plu. Je me tournais donc vers mon interlocuteur, mon poing fermé bien visible et des flammes dans mes yeux.

 **Hoshi** : HEEEEIN ?

 **Yuma** : Hein ? Comment ça hein ?

De nouveaux vampires (eh oui, j'avais appris à les reconnaître des humains, à force) me faisaient face. Bien sûr, continuer la conversation ne me tentait pas spécialement, d'autant qu'ils n'avaient pas fait une première impression spécialement agréable.

 **Azusa** : Je te... Vois enfin... Eve...

 **Hoshi** : J'crois qu'il est un peu défoncé, votre ami, là. Vous feriez mieux de l'emmener à l'infirmerie, et pendant ce temps je vais vaquer à des occupations un peu plus intéressantes.

 **Kou** : Mais non, il n'y a aucune raison de t'en aller ! Soyons amis, M Neko-chan ~

 **Hoshi** : Non non, décidément ça me tente pas. Allez, tchô.

Je tournais les talons, prête à m'en aller rejoindre le club de musique pour me prélasser tranquillement en compagnie de Shu, quand le vampire faisant quasiment deux mètres m'attrapa violemment par le bras.

 **Hoshi** : Raaaaaaah mais fous moi la paix ! C'est du harcèlement !

 **Yuma** : Tch, arrête de te débattre, truie !

Je stoppais immédiatement ce que j'étais en train de faire.

 **Hoshi** : COMMENT TU M'AS APPELLEE LA ?

Il s'appliqua à hurler aussi fort que moi, comme si c'était une compétition.

 **Yuma** : TRUIE !

Lorsque je traînais avec les Yankii, j'étais plutôt respectée. Il faut dire aussi que je me baladais toujours avec un tas d'accessoires indispensables sur moi ; batte de baseball, canif, bombe lacrymogène, barre de fer, etc. Reiji m'avait interdit tous ces trucs, sous prétexte que "Si tu te fais renvoyer, qu'est-ce que je suis censé faire de toi ?". Alors je ne pouvais pas vraiment attaquer le géant de deux mètres de façon efficace, mais c'était pas l'envie qui me manquait. Histoire de lui infliger au moins un minimum de dégâts, je lui envoyait un violent coup de pied dans le tibia. J'avais toujours eu de la force et il recula, surpris par la douleur.

 **Hoshi** : Dites moi vite fait et bien fait ce que vous me voulez.

Il valait mieux pour moi que je termine rapidement toute cette affaire ; je n'étais pas du tout sûre de gagner si je décidais de me battre. Alors, autant écouter ce qu'ils avaient à dire.

 **Ruki** : Hm. Je ne me suis pas encore présenté, je suis Mukami Ruki. Et celui que tu viens de frapper est...

 **Yuma** : Yuma Mukami.

Son regard me hurlait qu'il allait sans aucun doute me le faire regretter, mais j'm'en foutais. Il me faisait pas peur, même s'il me dominait de trente bons centimètres.

 **Kou** : Je m'appelle Kou ! Enchanté de te rencontrer !

 **Azusa** : Moi c'est... Azusa...

 **Hoshi** : Ok. Et qu'est-ce que j'en ai à foutre, exactement ?

 **Kou** : Héhé, eh bien nous venons juste d'arriver dans cette école.

La tête du blondinet me rappellait vraiment quelqu'un, sans que je sache qui. J'étais persuadée de l'avoir déjà vu quelque part, mais impossible de me souvenir où.

 **Hoshi** : Bah écoute j'suis très contente pour vous, votre vie est vraiment géniale.

 **Ruki** : Tu penses vraiment pouvoir nous parler ainsi, bétail ? Tu ne devrais pas ouvrir ta bouche de telle façon envers tes supérieurs.

Alors, lui, j'avoue qu'il m'a tellement surprise que j'en suis restée bouche bée.

 **Shu** : Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, ici ?

 **Hoshi** : Shuuuu, mon amour, tu arrives à point nommé. J'étais sur le point de dire au revoir à cette bande de petits nouveaux perdus. Pauvre chous, ils cherchent leur chemin...

Il me jeta un regard las à l'écoute de son surnom affectueux mais ne fit aucun commentaire ; lui et tous ses frères avaient déjà pris l'habitude de mes petits sobriquets, tout comme j'avais pris l'habitude des leurs. Sans un mot de plus, je l'entraînais dans le bâtiment, laissant plantés là les Mukami. Ces gars-là m'avaient exaspérée au plus haut point. Mes supérieurs, vraiment ? Quelle idée !

Shu et moi décidâmes de sécher le cours de musique, à cause la pluie ; elle allait bientôt tomber, et nous préférions être à la maison lorsque ce serait le cas. Je pus donc regagner le manoir Sakamaki en toute sérénité, et à vrai dire, les Mukami m'étaient complètement sortis de l'esprit. Mais j'eus du mal à dormir ce jour-là (je ne sais pas si je l'ai mentionné, mais à cause de l'école de nuit, je dors le jour, comme tous mes colocataires vampires) et vers midi je décidais de me balader un peu dans le jardin du manoir.

J'aimais bien le jardin. Reiji s'était appliqué à le décorer superbement, et d'énormes massifs de rosiers l'occupaient dans son intégralité. Ca faisait très très longtemps que je n'étais pas sortie au soleil, et j'avais bien besoin de bronzer un peu. Je songeais à suggérer à Reiji de faire installer une grande piscine, lorsque quelqu'un s'adressa à moi.

 **Kou** : Je te vois ~

 **Hoshi** : Oh noooooooooooooon...

Je poussais un long soupir.

 **Yuma** : Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? T'as un problème, hein ?

 **Hoshi** : Vous savez qu'ici c'est une propriété privée ? Vous avez escaladé le portail pour entrer ?

 **Ruki** : Nous sommes venus te chercher.

 **Hoshi** : Non mais les gars, faut que vous redescendiez sur terre un moment. Je viendrais avec vous nulle part.

 **Azusa** : Pour... Quoi ?

Il me regarda d'un air adorable, tellement déçu par mon refus.

 **Hoshi** : Eh bien euh c'est comme ça c'est la vie.

 **Ruki** : Tu n'as pas envie de t'enfuir ?

Sa remarque me prit de court.

 **Hoshi** : M'enfuir ?

 **Ruki** : Pourquoi est-ce que tu restes ici ? Tu n'es que de la nourriture pour eux, et ils en profiteront dès que tu montreras ne serait-ce qu'un signe de faiblesse. Tu n'as aucune importance pour ces gens, et ils te jeteront dès qu'ils en auront assez d'attendre pour ton sang, ou bien lorsqu'il l'auront obtenu. Parce que tu es humaine, et que tu n'as aucune valeur pour ces vampires.

J'avoue que je n'avais jamais envisagé ce point de vue.

 **Hoshi** : Et donc tu prétends que vous êtes plus sympas que les Sakamakis, et que vous, vous me voyez comme une personne, et pas comme de la nourriture, n'est-ce pas ? C'est rigolo de la part du mec qui m'a qualifiée de bétail pas plus tôt que la nuit dernière.

 **Ruki** : Bon, ce n'est pas grave. Yuma ?

Pensant qu'il avait lâché l'affaire, j'allais retourner dans la maison parce qu'ils m'avaient sérieusement fatiguée et que je voulais dormir, mais Yuma me souleva brusquement, et me porta sur son épaule avec brutalité. Je poussais un hurlement de protestation.

 **Hoshi** : Repose moi immédiatemeeeeeeeeeeeent !

 **Kou** : Ne sois pas aussi récalcitrante, M Neko-chan ! Nous sommes plus gentils que les Sakamakis.

 **Azusa** : Nous devrions... Partir avant... Qu'ils arrivent...

Seuls trois Sakamaki sur six étaient susceptibles de venir m'aider. Si jamais ils apprenaient que je me faisait kidnapper, Kanato s'en foutrait, Reiji s'en réjouirait, et Shu refuserait de se lever pour m'aider une seconde fois. Alors, j'hurlais des noms choisis avec précision.

 **Hoshi** : AYATOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO ! LAITOOOOOOOOOOOOO ! TSUNBARUUUUUU !

 **Kou** : Tsunbaru ?

 **Hoshi** : C'est un mix entre tsundere et Subaru, c'est trop chou, non ?

 **Kou** : Ouais, j'avoue ! T'aurais un surnom trop chou pour moi ?

 **Hoshi** : Non.

Il afficha une moue déçue, lui qui était si enthousiaste. Bien sûr, je n'eus aucune réponse à mes cris désespérés, puisque tout le monde devait dormir à cette heure-ci. Autant dire que vraiment, mes chers colocataires vampires n'avaient aucune utilité, si ils ne pouvaient même pas me sortir d'un mauvais pas.


	9. Les Mukami - Partie 2

_Cyri-chan : Eve ce n'est pas mal comme surnom ! Justement, Azusa est adorable, et Hoshi le trouve trop mignon. Pas de souci, pose moi les questions que tu veux, j'y répondrais ! Tu peux aussi me demander pour mon favori chez les Mukami (puisque j'ai un favori dans chaque famille). Haha personne ne sauve la belle, désolée de te décevoir !_

 _Désolée pour ce chapitre, il suit plus un cours "histoire", que comique. J'ai fait ce choix pour pouvoir bien reprendre le côté humour dans le prochain chapitre, et bien placer les évènements, pour pouvoir écrire des chapitres à la fois sur les Sakamaki et sur les Mukami. Et puis aussi, lorsque je jouais au jeu et que j'ai vu les réactions des Sakamaki par rapport au kidnapping (donc dans le jeu on se fait accuser de s'être enfuie et franchement jeter), ça m'avait trop soûlée et j'voulais le montrer grâce à Hoshi haha. En tout cas, je reprendrais l'humour au prochain chapitre, celui ci n'est qu'une partie 2 ~_

* * *

Je découvris la maison des Mukami, bien plus petite que le manoir Sakamaki. Je m'apprêtais à faire la réflexion, en songeant que si j'étais assez chiante on me ramènerait peut-être, lorsque Yuma me déposa délicatement, telle une pétale de rose, sur le sol. Je précise bien sûr que l'ironie dans la phrase précédente dépasse l'entendement. Enfin, je m'installais sur le canapé, les bras croisés devant la poitrine, et jetant un regard noir à quiconque tentait de me regarder.

 **Hoshi** : Les Sakamaki sont plus sympas que vous.

Ils parurent tous profondément vexés par cette remarque, et c'était tant mieux.

 **Kou** : Mais enfin, M Neko Chan ! Tu ne nous connais pas encore assez bien pour dire ça, laisse nous te montrer à quel point nous sommes géniaux ~

 **Azusa** : Il a... Raison...

 **Hoshi** : Vous m'avez pas franchement donné envie, là.

 **Ruki** : Il faut que tu comprennes où est ta place, bétail. Nous n'avons aucune considération pour ton avis.

 **Hoshi** : Ruki, trésor, tu sais ce que tu devrais faire ? Tes idées de ce type, tu les écris sur une feuille, tu la roules en boules, et tu te la fourre bien profond dans le...

 **Yuma** : BREF. T'as pas le choix de toute façon, alors tu ferais mieux d'écouter.

Mes très chers amis délinquants m'avaient appris à cracher avec une précision exceptionnelle. Chose que je fis, visant l'oeil du géant, et le touchant du premier coup. Je crus un instant que Yuma allait me briser la nuque pour cet affront, mais Ruki l'interrompit juste avant qu'il ne mette à exécution ses envies de meurtre à mon égard.

 **Ruki** : Arrête, tu ne dois pas la tuer. Contiens toi.

 **Hoshi** : Ca va, pas trop déçu, Yuma chéri ?

Il ne me répondit même pas, se contentant de pincer les lèvres pour tenter d'évacuer la rage qui l'envahissait.

 **Ruki** : Tu vas vivre ici, à partir de maintenant.

 **Hoshi** : T'as un argument qui pourrait justifier le fait que je déménage d'un immense manoir dans une maison de taille moyenne ?

 **Kou** : On a une piscine intérieure ~

Je me tus. Effectivement, c'était un argument de taille.

 **Azusa** : Eve... Reste avec nous...

 **Hoshi** : J'aimerais bien comprendre pourquoi, exactement ?

Ruki consentit enfin à me donner une explication, sommaire, certes, mais une explication tout de même.

 **Ruki** : Puisque tu as un sang spécial, tu es Eve, et tu dois choisir un Adam pour fonder une nouvelle race de vampires.

 **Hoshi** : ... Vous vous attendez à ce que je sorte avec l'un d'entre vous ? Pour faire des bébés vampires ? C'est foutu.

 **Kou** : Tu dis ça comme si c'était quelque chose d'horrible !

Je commençais à me demander sérieusement si une piscine intérieure valait le coup de supporter une telle conversation.

 **Hoshi** : Bon, c'est pas tout ça, mais moi vous m'avez un peu crevée là avec vos histoires à la con. Je vais aller me coucher, j'espère bien que vous avez prévu une chambre pour moi ? Ramenez moi sinon, j'dormirais pas sur le canapé.

 **Azusa** : Mais... C'est l'heure... Du lycée...

Je fis la grimace. Sérieusement ? Je m'étais faite kidnapper, et j'étais quand même obligée d'aller au lycée ?

 **Hoshi** : A cause de gens que je ne citerais pas, je n'ai pas mon uniforme.

 **Ruki** : Ne t'en fais pas, nous t'en avons préparé un.

Génial.

Je me changeais donc rapidement, et nous prîmes le chemin du lycée. Ruki m'avait mise en garde "Interdiction de parler à ces Sakamaki", et j'avais bien sûr acquiescé en ne le pensant pas le moins du monde. Je trouvais assez drôle le fait qu'il cherche à me donner des ordres alors que j'étais née pour briser les règles. Un bon point pour lui : il interdit à Yuma de m'embêter, de quelque manière que ce soit, et ça m'arrangeait bien. Je suppose qu'il voulait éviter qu'on se batte, et que ça se termine mal. Enfin, je pus facilement leur fausser compagnie une fois dans le lycée : après tout, ils étaient nouveaux, et malgré le fait qu'ils puissent se téléporter et auraient donc pu me rattraper, ils ne connaissaient pas du tout les lieux et ignoraient donc où je pouvais me trouver. C'est donc de nouveau seule et malgré mon immense fatigue, de très bonne humeur, que j'aperçus Ayato et Subaru au bout d'un couloir.

Avec une joie non dissimulée, je courus les bras écartés pour me jeter sur le jeune albinos. Il fit un pas de côté au moment où je l'atteignais, et je me serais écrasée dans le mur si je n'avais pas eu le temps de faire un dérapage totalement incontrôlé qui m'envoya valser sur le sol. Satané Subaru. Je me relevais en me frottant le corps pour évacuer la douleur.

 **Hoshi** : Hey les gaaars ! Comment va la vie ?

 **Ayato** : Pancake ! Tu oses revenir après ce que t'as fait ?

 **Subaru** : J'espère que t'as une bonne raison de t'être enfuie avec ces gars-là.

Alors, ça, c'était le comble.

 **Hoshi** : Ma parole, vous êtes vraiment cons !

 **Subaru** : Ah ouais ? Redis ça pour voir ?

 **Hoshi** : Tu veux l'entendre encore, Tsunbaru ? Vous êtes vraiment cons !

Il leva la main pour me frapper, mais j'étais aussi énervée que lui, et je lui mis une droite avant qu'il n'ait le temps de lancer son coup. Il se frotta la joue, rougie par la collision avec mon poing, et sa bouche se tordit en un rictus haineux. Mais il resta fidèle à son côté Tsundere et sembla renoncer à l'idée de porter la main sur moi.

 **Ayato** : Tu vas revenir au manoir, de gré ou de force. Tu appartiens à Ore-sama, et pas à ces gars Mukami.

 **Hoshi** : Je vais revenir nulle part, ni chez vous, ni chez eux. J'en ai plus que marre de vos caractères de merde et de vos histoires à deux balles, je suis pas votre propriété, putain ! Je ne veux plus jamais entendre parler de vous, ni d'aucun vampire, d'ailleurs. J'en ai ma claque de tout ça.

Et sur ce, je tournais les talons et les laissait là. J'avais pas besoin d'eux pour m'aider, ni de personne d'ailleurs. Même si mon père n'était plus au Japon, je pouvais parfaitement trouver un logement ; j'avais beaucoup de contacts, particulièrement dans les bas-fonds de Tokyo. Mais d'abord, il fallait que j'appelle Hana. Elle au moins pourrait m'accueillir en attendant que je trouve un foyer. Je sortis rapidement du lycée, espérant que je n'était pas suivie par l'un de ces gros moustiques à dents longues, et composait son numéro dans une cabine téléphonique.

 **Hoshi** : Hana ?

 **Laito** : Bitch-chan ?

La voix de bâtard-kun me répondit dans le combiné. Je raccrochais violemment le téléphone qui retomba dans un bruit sourd. Le vampire m'observait de l'autre côté de la rue, et il semblait assez mal-à-l'aise devant mon accès de colère.

 **Hoshi** : Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

 **Laito** : Eh bien euh... Tout le monde a eu vent de ta petite altercation avec Ayato et Subaru, et comme tu as dit que tu en avais marre de nos histoires, on s'est dit qu'on allait s'arranger tous ensemble, et que dans ce cas tu accepterais peut-être de revenir.

 **Hoshi** : S'arranger ?

Il eut un sourire fier en prononçant les mots suivants.

 **Laito** : On va mettre en place une garde partagée !

Alors ça, c'était la meilleure. Une semaine chez les Sakamaki, et une semaine chez les Mukami. Ca leur éviterait de se disputer, et ça me permettrait de profiter à la fois du manoir et de la piscine intérieure. Bien sûr, les deux familles avaient chacune des membres insupportables, aussi c'était du pareil au même, que j'aille chez les uns ou chez les autres. J'eus beau protester que je n'étais pas leur enfant, et que je ne voyait pas pourquoi on mettait en place une garde partagée, je dois avouer que cela m'avait fait plaisir qu'on vienne me récupérer cette fois là.


	10. Les Fangirls

_Cyri-chan : J'avoue que tu m'impressionnes, tu poste toujours tes reviews super vite et ça me fait super plaisir ! Oui, elle s'attache un peu à eux haha elle les aime bien, c'est des bons potes pour elle (pas tous, mais la plupart). Eh bien non ! J'adore Azusa, je le trouve adorable mais ce n'est pas mon favori, à vrai dire c'est le seul Mukami dont je n'ai pas encore terminé la route dans More Blood (Peut-être qu'il deviendra mon préféré quand j'aurais atteint la fin mais pas pour l'instant haha) Pour ta question : Oui, il est violent._

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

En fouillant dans les placards de la maison Mukami, à la recherche d'un petit déjeuner consistant, je tombais sur un paquet de céréales. C'était un paquet de céréales normales, à celà près que le visage de Kou était imprimé dessus. C'est alors que je réalisais : bien sûr, Kou était l'une des idols en vue en ce moment ! Je ne m'étais jamais intéressée à ce genre de trucs, donc je n'avait pas capté tout de suite, mais son visage était présent un peu partout sous forme de produits dérivés, donc c'était difficile de le rater. Le paquet de céréales à la main, je retournais m'asseoir à la table du petit déjeuner, où m'attendaient Kou, Azusa et Yuma. Ruki devait sûrement bouquiner dans sa chambre.

Le blondinet semblait avoir remarqué que je fixais sa photo sur le paquet de céréales, et attendait avec une impatience non dissimulée que je fasse une remarque. Je décidais de ne pas le décevoir.

 **Hoshi** : Kou ?

 **Kou** : Oui ?

 **Hoshi** : Le mec en photo sur la boite de céréales...

 **Kou** : Ouiiii ?

 **Hoshi** : Il est super moche, tu trouves pas ?

 **Kou** : Heiiiin ?

J'éclatais de rire devant l'expression de désarroi intense qu'il affichait. C'était une victoire totale, puisque j'entendis même un gloussement du côté de Yuma qui faisait de son mieux pour se retenir de pouffer. Azusa esquissa un sourire.

 **Hoshi** : Ca va, ça va, je plaisante, t'es beau comme un coeur. Et j'espère pour toi que ces céréales sont bonnes, sinon je t'en tiendrais personnellement responsable.

Il parut se rassénérer et nous terminâmes de manger avant de nous mettre en route pour le lycée. Bien sûr, nous étions arrivés tout en même temps, mais je les quittais dès que je posais un pied dans l'établissement. Nous n'avions pas les mêmes cours, et je voulais retrouver ma tranquillité, un peu. J'avais donc la ferme intention de sécher l'heure de maths par laquelle commençait ma journée, pour la passer à squatter la caféteria. Je contournais l'un des bâtiments pour m'y diriger, lorsqu'une voix m'interpella.

 **Fangirl 1** : Hey, toi !

Bien sûr, avec la politesse employée (ironie, quand tu nous tiens), j'allais lui répliquer un "Qu'est-ce que tu veux, pétasse ?" mais je me retins. Ruki ET Reiji allaient me réprimander si je me prenais un avertissement pour language vulgaire, alors à la place je lâchais un mielleux :

 **Hoshi** : Oui ?

L'impolie était en compagnie de trois de ses amies, qui me faisaient face, un air antipathique scotché sur le visage. J'eus presque envie de rire devant leur tentative de m'intimider.

 **Fangirl 2** : Tu est arrivée avec Kou-kun, pas vrai ?

 **Hoshi** : Euh ouais il me semble. Ca te pose un problème, princesse ?

Je vais vous passer les détails, mais sachez que ça s'est mal fini. Plus pour elles que pour moi, mais l'une de ces idiotes m'avait tout de même frappée au nez, qui saignait abondamment. C'est donc une main posée sur mon nez duquel mon sang dégoulinait en cascade, que je rentrais à la maison Mukami. En croisant Yuma dans le couloir menant à la salle de bains, je constatais que j'avais oublié quelque chose. Le fait que mes colocataires soient des vampires. Le géant esquissa un sourire et interrompit son chemin vers le jardin pour me suivre à la place.

 **Yuma** : Truie, tu...

 **Hoshi** : Ah non toi tu commences pas à me soûler hein. Tu devrais plutôt aller voir les putes qui m'ont agressées, elles doivent plus saigner que moi, en plus elles étaient quatre. Allez, va t'amuser plus loin et fous moi la paix.

 **Yuma** : Non, c'est ton sang que je veux.

 **Hoshi** : Eh bah va lécher le sol, j'en ai mis partout, en plus c'est cool ça te permettrait de nettoyer.

J'atteins finalement la salle de bains dans laquelle je m'engouffrais, Yuma à ma suite. Il refusait visiblement de lâcher l'affaire, et ça commençait légèrement à me taper sur les nerfs. Il m'attrapa par l'épaule et se pencha pour me mordre, mais ne bougeais pas, pas intimidée le moins du monde. A la place, je déclarais :

 **Hoshi** : Tu sais qui meurt à la fin de la dernière saison de Game of Thrones ?

Il sembla décontenancé.

 **Yuma** : Eh ? Non.

 **Hoshi** : Eh bien moi je le sais, alors me fais pas chier, sinon tu vas l'apprendre.

Je me débarbouillais tandis qu'il hésitait, pesant le pour et le contre, se demandant si mon sang valait le coup pour un spoiler de cette envergure, mais il n'eut pas le temps de se décider. Ruki apparut à l'entrée de la pièce.

 **Ruki** : J'ai reçu un coup de fil du lycée. Tu peux pas te tenir une seule journée, c'est fou. Je me suis fait réprimander par Reiji, aussi. Selon lui, je serais incapable de te surveiller.

Je sentais qu'il était profondément agacé.

 **Hoshi** : Non mais les gars, vous êtes pas mes parents et...

 **Ruki** : Je crois qu'on va te priver de sortie pour t'être battue.

 **Hoshi** : C'est une blague, là ?

 **Ruki** : Non.

Privée de sortie, vraiment ? Une idée germa dans mon esprit, histoire de lui apprendre qu'il n'était pas mon père, et qu'il était absolument impossible de me punir. Puisque je n'avais pas le droit de sortir, mais que celui d'inviter des gens subsistait, je me débrouillais pour obtenir les numéros des quatre fangirls que j'avais battues, pour les inviter à passer un week end à la maison Mukami.

Vous devinez aisément qu'elles se sont montrées digne de ma confiance, et qu'elles ont stalké plus que de raison le pauvre Kou (victime collatérale de ma petite vengeance), et qu'elles étaient intenables, chose qui a profondément agacé Ruki.

Ruki qui rajouta deux semaines à ma punition. Pff, comme si j'allais la respecter.


	11. Le potager

_Cyri-chan : Oh c'est trop gentil merci ! En effet, Kou est mon Mukami favori. J'ai juste adoré sa fin (mais je vais essayer de pas la spoiler haha). Pour ta question : non, il ne donne pas de surnom à Yui. Pour la romance, très honnêtement, je ne sais pas. J'y réfléchis encore. Peut-être que je mettrais déjà quelques petites allusions à la romance, mais sans plus. Enfin, je n'en sais rien haha._

 _J'ai pour principe de toujours commencer à écrire un chapitre dès que je reçois ta review, mais je risque d'être absente pour quelques jours. Jusqu'à la mi-août environ. Peut-être que j'aurais le temps de poster un chapitre avant de partir (auquel cas ce sera le dernier avant mon départ) mais je n'en suis pas sûre. Donc au cas où, je te souhaite des bonnes vacances et à bientôt !_

* * *

Je vous donne un rapide résumé de l'épisode précédent : punie pour avoir frappé quatre fangirls de Kou qui m'avaient agressée, puis pour les avoir ramenées à la maison pour qu'elles y foutent le bordel, j'étais donc privée de sortie pour très exactement six semaines. Une semaine pour chacune des filles, plus les deux bonus. Soit-disant, Reiji avait approuvé cette punition et elle continuerait donc lors de mon prochain séjour chez les Sakamaki, mais je ne doutais pas un seul instant que les frères de Shichisan-Megane m'aideraient à la contourner, au moins pour le faire enrager.

Mais en attendant, puisque j'étais chez les Mukami, personne n'avait de peine pour ma triste condition, et je devais donc me débrouiller seule pour faire le mur. Chose que je fis vers le milieu de la journée, lorsque tout le monde dormait à poings fermés. J'enjambais le rebord de la fenêtre de ma chambre, sautais sur l'arbre qui y faisait face, et retombait sur mes pieds sur le sol du jardin. Je fis quelques pas vers la sortie de la propriété, fière d'avoir su si facilement contourner les ordres de Ruki, lorsque je marchais sur quelque chose. Je baissais les yeux un instant et constatait que je me trouvais au beau milieu d'un potager, dont je venais d'écraser les aubergines. Beurk.

 **Yuma** : TRUIE QU'EST CE QUE T'AS FAIT ?

Je sursautais en entendant sa voix nasillarde. Je levais le pied, tâché de jus d'aubergine, et le reposait un peu plus loin, sur un plant de tomates, évidemment.

 **Yuma** : STOOOOOOP MAIS BON SANG MAIS T'ES UNE CATASTROPHE.

 **Hoshi** : Ca va j'fais pas exprès, attends.

Je fis trèèèèès attention et je réussis à sortir du potager sans faire trop de dégâts. Enfin, il y avait pas mal de légumes en bouillie, mais j'avais réussi à en sauver quelques uns. Yuma s'accroupit immédiatement près du potager pour s'en occuper.

 **Hoshi** : Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Il avait vraiment la haine contre moi, et ça se voyait.

 **Yuma** : T'es aveugle, ou quoi ? Je m'occupe de mon potager, je fais pousser mes légume et t'as tout foutu en l'air !

 **Hoshi** : Eeeeh... Bon j'te laisse, Bonne Maman, pense bien à préparer de la confiture pour tes petits enfants, surtout.

Je tournais les talons, et me dirigeais vers le portail du jardin, lorsqu'il me retint brusquement.

 **Yuma** : Non non non, tu vas m'aider à tout remettre en place. En plus t'es privée de sortie, j'te rappelle.

 **Hoshi** : Non mais toi t'as trop cru que la vie c'était un kiwi, je sors là.

 **Yuma** : Y'a aucune chance, t'as détruit ma plantation, tu viens m'aider à tout remettre en ordre.

Comme il ne semblait pas vouloir me lâcher et que je commençais à ressentir une pointe de culpabilité, je posais mon sac à main (bah oui, j'avais prévu de sortir) et m'accroupit à côté de lui.

 **Hoshi** : Ok ok ça va. Je fais quoi ?

 **Yuma** : Trouve-toi une utilité, pour une fois. Chais pas, occupe toi des tomates.

Je ne fis pas attention à sa remarque désobligeante et prit délicatement la tomate écrasée pour la jeter hors du potager. Bien sûr, je ne le fis pas sans lâcher un :

 **Hoshi** : Eeeeeeeeeeerk !

Parce que je m'en était foutu partout sur les doigts.

 **Yuma** : C'que t'es chiante !

Ca m'a vexée. Alors mon cadavre de tomate, je lui ai lancé, et il lui est atteri sur les cheveux. Il a écarquillé les yeux, a levé le regard vers le jus de tomate qui lui dégoulinait sur le front et la chair qui reposait dans ses cheveux. Comme je suis quelqu'un de prévenant, je me suis levée, et j'me suis mise à courir comme une dératée, sauf que bien sûr il m'a suivie. Comme je fais 1 mètre 60 et que j'ai de toute petites jambes, et comme il fait bien plus et a des jambes immenses, il m'a rattrapée. Et comme je suis minuscule et très légère, il n'eut pas de mal à me soulever pour me poser (avec beaucoup de violence) sur son épaule.

 **Yuma** : Toi, je vais te tuer.

 **Hoshi** : T'as pas le droit ! Ruki il a dit non !

 **Yuma** : Il avait aussi dit non pour que tu sortes, Truie.

Il m'a pas tuée. Il m'a juste piqué mon portable pour le jeter dans la piscine. Donc, plus de portable. Bon, je dois admettre que sur ce coup là je le méritais un peu, d'autant que c'était la seule chose qu'il pouvait faire pour se venger, mais ça allait quand même me coûter toutes mes économies pour m'en racheter un.


	12. Le défi

_Désolée du retard ! J'ai été obligée d'un peu "bâcler" ce chapitre à cause d'une perte de document (Triste vie...) et j'en suis désolée._

 _Cyri-chan : Je risque de spoiler (Mais je pense que cela spoilera plus le jeu que l'anime, donc si tu n'as pas l'intention de jouer au jeu, tu peux lire). Dans une grande partie de la route de Kou, j'étais plutôt indifférente à ce personnage ; j'aimais bien sa voix, mais je le trouvais vraiment trop cruel. J'ai commencé à l'apprécier quand il a commencé à se montrer un peu attendrissant. Et puis je suis arrivée à la fin de sa route, je suis tombée sur la mauvaise fin, et je l'ai juste adorée. Il faut savoir que le ciel bleu est quelque chose de très très important pour Kou. Et aussi qu'il possède un oeil magique, offert par le père des Sakamaki, et qui lui permet de lire dans l'esprit d'une personne. Cet oeil est super précieux pour lui. Dans la fin, Kou blesse Yui à mort, sans le faire exprès (il voulait lui faire mal, mais pas la tuer). Lorsqu'il se rend compte qu'elle n'est plus en vie, son désespoir est tel qu'il demande à Karlheinz de l'aide pour la réssusciter. Il offre de rendre son oeil magique en échange. Comme cela ne convient pas au père des Sakamaki, il lui prend ses deux yeux en échange de la vie de Yui. Kou devient donc aveugle, et ne peut plus jamais regarder le ciel bleu, mais il s'en fiche, parce que Yui est en vie. Cet ending m'a touchée grâce à l'émotion qui passe dans la voix du seiyuu, elle était limite palpable. Du coup, maintenant, je trouve Kou attendrissant, grâce à cette fin. Et puis il faut avouer qu'il est chou haha._

 _Perdu ! C'était Kanato ! Mais je sais que c'est étonnant et que ça ne se voit pas du tout dans ma fiction haha. J'aime Kanato parce que je suis tombée amoureuse de son seiyuu, déjà. J'aimais tellement sa voix que j'appréciais même quand il me hurlait dessus dans le jeu haha. Ensuite, il a beau être un peu hystérique par moments, il est vraiment mignon. Il a juste besoin d'amour, et il a toujours peur que Yui le déteste. J'étais définitivement conquise quand dans sa route, il décide de brûler Teddy (le bien le plus précieux à ses yeux) puisqu'il n'en a plus besoin, maintenant qu'il a Yui. J'ai trouvé ça vraiment adorable. Et puis encore une fois sa voix, je fonds quand il me murmure des trucs à l'oreille haha._

 _Shu x Yuma ? J'y avait pensé aussi haha ! Par contre le Shu x Reiji ça serait difficile, mais peut-être !_

 _J'en profite pour dire que si mon avis un peu plus précis sur chacun des personnages t'intéresse, j'ai créé un blog où j'ai reviewé chacune des routes de Diabolik Lovers. Je ne veux pas me faire de la pub haha c'est juste que je remarque que j'ai fait un énorme pavé ici ! Donc si tu souhaites y jeter un coup d'oeil, n'hésite pas à me demander le lien._

* * *

Comme vous devez le savoir si vous avez lu ma mésaventure dans le potager, j'ai besoin d'un nouveau téléphone portable. J'avais bien sûr prévu de me l'acheter, mais un rapide coup d'oeil dans mes économies m'informa que j'avais légèrement abusé lors des dernières soldes, et qu'il ne me restait donc plus un sou. Mais je ne m'en faisait pas du tout : après tout, je vivais la moitié du temps dans une baraque de gosses de riches, y'avait bien moyen de se faire offrir un portable, d'une façon où d'une autre.

C'est avec cette idée en tête que je me laissait tomber sur le canapé du salon, à côté d'Ayato, un sourire aux lèvres.

 **Hoshi** : Ayato chéri ?

Il sembla se méfier immédiatement.

 **Ayato** : Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Pancake ?

L'appâter avec un défi fut facile. Ayato ne vivait que pour être le meilleur, et donc me battre, accessoirement. Il ne doutait pas un instant de sa victoire, mais j'en était bien moins sûre. J'avais plus d'un tour dans mon sac. Tout reposait sur un pari : si j'arrivais à énerver profondément chacun de ses frères en moins de dix minutes (pour chacun, pas pour tous hein, je sais pas me téléporter moi, contrairement à d'autres), j'obtenais le tout dernier Iphone. Si j'échouais, eh bien, Ayato obtenait le droit de boire mon sang. Mais j'avais confiance ; je ne doutais pas un seul instant de mes capacités. C'était Ayato qui avait choisi le but du pari. Bien sûr, c'était amusant pour lui, et j'allais forcément m'en prendre plein la gueule, mais tant pis. Je l'accuserais plus tard, quand on me demanderait des comptes.

La première de mes victimes fut Shu. Une fois mon stratagème appliqué, j'appelais Ayato et nous nous cachâmes derrière l'un des fauteuils du salon pour observer le blondinet, allongé sur le canapé, et qui venait d'ouvrir les yeux. Il tendit la main vers le mp3 relié à ses écouteurs pour l'allumer. Ayato et moi avons eu le plaisir d'entendre :

 **Ecouteurs** : BUT SHE WEARS SHORT SKIRTS I WEAR T-SHIRTS...

Shu écarquilla les yeux, très très surpris par "You Belong With Me" de Taylor Swift, titre qui n'était bien sûr pas censé être présent sur son appareil. Il s'assit sur le canapé, profondément intrigué par cet étrange phénomène, et changea de chanson. Quelques paroles de "What Makes You Beautiful" par les One Direction nous parvinrent. Encore un changement, et ce fut "Amnesia" par 5 seconds of Summer.

Shu regarda son mp3. Il le détacha de ses écouteurs, le soupesa dans sa main, et d'un mouvement leste, le propulsa à travers la pièce. Il s'écrasa avec violence sur le mur juste au dessus d'Ayato et moi. Il retomba sur le sol en miettes, à côté d'Ayato, hilare.

 **Ayato** : T'as changé TOUTE sa playlist ?

 **Hoshi** : Taylor Swift, One Direction, 5 Seconds of Summer, Union J, Justin Bieber, etc. J'en ai mis pour tous les goûts. Même un peu de K-pop, tant que j'y étais.

Shu s'était levé et nous jetait un regard noir, particulièrement sur moi. Si il avait pu me liquéfier avec ses yeux, il l'aurait fait sans hésitation. Sans un mot de plus, il tourna les talons et sortit de la pièce. Première étape : réussie sans dommages.

Reiji était le second sur ma liste. Lorsque j'entrais dans la cuisine, il était tranquillement en train de boire un thé en lisant un bouquin. Je m'assis en face de lui, et il leva à peine les yeux pour me regarder.

 **Hoshi** : Reiji-chou ?

Il soupira, comme d'habitude.

 **Reiji** : Qu'est-ce que tu veux, encore ?

 **Hoshi** : Et si on discutait ?

 **Reiji** : Tu n'as pas assez de culture pour te lancer dans une discussion avec moi, cela ne m'intéresse pas du tout.

Le compteur tournait, je n'avais que dix minutes. Et Ayato attendait juste devant l'entrée de la cuisine, pour voir si j'allais réussir ou échouer. Je tentais le tout pour le tout :

 **Hoshi** : Je peux te dire un truc ? J'y pense depuis un bon moment et je me suis dit que ça serait bien que tu le saches.

Il parut intrigué et leva enfin les yeux vers moi.

 **Reiji** : Qu'y a-t-il ?

 **Hoshi** : Tu sais que, de visage, tu ressembles GRAVE à Shu ?

Deuxième étape réussie, vous vous en doutez. J'ai réussi à éviter la tasse de thé qu'il m'a lancée, mais je ne doute pas un seul instant qu'il va mettre ses petites préparations empoisonnées dans mes prochains repas. Raison pour laquelle je ne mangerais plus qu'à Macdo, à présent.

J'allais me diriger vers la chambre de Laito, ma prochaine cible, lorsque je croisait Kanato dans les couloirs. Facile. Il parlait à Teddy, et je m'avançais vers lui. Sans une parole, je lui arrachais son ourson des mains et partit en courant. Il eut un instant de réaction, mais ne tarda pas à me poursuivre à grand cris.

 **Kanato** : REVIENS ICI, RENDS MOI TEDDY, JE VAIS TE TUER.

 **Hoshi** : C'est la faute à Ayato, pas la mienne, adresse-toi à lui !

 **Ayato** : OMG TG COMMENT TU MYTHO ARRÊTE DE RACONTER DES CONNERIES.

Kanato s'arrêta brusquement pour se mettre à pleurer.

 **Kanato** : JE TE DETESTE ! RENDS MOI MON TEDDY ! Mon teddy...

Bon, il va sans dire que j'avais réussi mon pari avec lui, mais la culpabilité, tout ça, vous savez. Je lui tendis son ours en peluche et il me décocha un regard noir en me l'arrachant des mains.

 **Kanato** : Je te tuerais pour ça.

 **Hoshi** : Génial.

Il se détourna de moi pour murmurer des mots de réconfort à Teddy, et je me désintéressais de lui. Il allait bien sûr falloir que je m'occupe de ses envies de meurtre, mais pas tout de suite. D'abord, j'allais obtenir mon téléphone portable, et je me dirigeais de ce pas vers la chambre de Laito. C'est un endroit que je préfère éviter, d'habitude, mais là, j'avais pas trop le choix.

 **Laito** : Bitch-chan ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Il eut un sourire qui n'augurait rien de bon.

 **Laito** : Tu veux que je te prenne ta virginité, c'est ça ?

J'aurais dû m'y attendre.

 **Hoshi** : Non merci, sans façon, en plus tu ne pourrais même pas.

Je cherchais rapidement quelque chose pour l'énerver, mais c'était difficile. Comment énerver Laito ? Je ne l'avais jamais vu en colère.

 **Hoshi** : Euuuuuh... J'ai mangé tes macarons ?

Il afficha une moue profondément déçue.

 **Laito** : Oh non, Bitch-chan ! Tu vas devoir m'en refaire ! (Il eut un sourire) Et nue sous ton tablier, si possible.

 **Hoshi** : Toi va falloir que tu redescendes sur terre là.

Il allait falloir que je tente une autre approche. Mais l'heure tournait bien trop vite.

 **Hoshi** : T'as pas vu Bubulle ? On l'a encore perdu.

 **Laito** : Quoi ?

Encore une fois, plus d'effroi et de surprise que de colère. Loupé.

 **Hoshi** : Laisse tomber, c'est pas vrai. Tu veux pas t'énerver contre moi ? Ca m'arrangerait. 'fin c'est bizarre dit comme ça, mais please.

 **Laito** : Oh ?

Son sourire s'agrandit.

 **Laito** : Qu'est-ce que j'obtiens, en échange ?

Je lâchais un long soupir.

 **Hoshi** : Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

 **Laito** : Boire ton sang.

Le choix fut trèèèèèès vite fait. Notamment à cause de la pression du compte à rebours. Mieux valait jouer le Tropicana et obtenir le portable, plutôt que de perdre et de ne rien obtenir du tout. Cette étape étant réussie, je courus jusqu'à la chambre de Subaru, passant devant Ayato qui ruminait déjà sa future défaite.

 **Hoshi** : TSUNBARU !

 **Subaru** : Rah, arrête d'être aussi bruyante ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

Je tendis le bras pour lui ébouriffer les cheveux mais il me donna une tape sur la main.

 **Hoshi** : Pff, rabat-joie. Hm, tu sais, j'ai vendu mon sang en échange d'un Iphone et donc j'aurais besoin que tu...

 **Subaru** : Tu as fait QUOI ?

J'avais même pas eu à faire d'efforts sur ce coup là.

 **Hoshi** : Oui, à Laito. Ayato me doit le dernier Iphone. Ca va, c'est pas si terrible que ça.

 **Subaru** : Mais t'es conne ou quoi ? T'es au courant que si un vampire boit ton sang trop de fois, tu en deviens un aussi ? C'est la première fois, mais évite de recommencer, c'est un conseil.

Alors là, il m'avait laissée bouche bée.

 **Hoshi** : Sérieux ?

 **Subaru** : Oui.

 **Hoshi** : Mais c'est le contraire d'un problème !

Il ne semblait pas partager mon avis. Pourtant, je ne voyais pas vraiment l'inconvénient.

Un peu plus tard, une fois que j'eus obtenu l'objet de mes convoitises (mon nouveau téléphone) et que Laito eut réclamé son dû (mon sang), je me promis de ne plus jamais lui accorder ce privilège. Les "Sluuuurp" et autres gémissements d'extase qu'il lâchait durant l'acte me donnaient des frissons incontrôlables.


	13. Les potions

_Cyri-chan : Oh, une nouvelle lectrice ? Merci à toi, et merci à elle aussi ! Kanato te fait flipper ? Personnellement, c'est Laito qui me fout les jetons haha. Concernant mon blog, je travaillais sur l'article de More Blood (que j'ai bien bien avancé d'ailleurs) lorsque mon ordi m'a complètement lâchée, et m'a fait perdre toutes mes sauvegardes, j'ai donc perdu toutes mes sauvegardes, ça prendra peut-être un peu plus de temps que prévu pour cet article à sortir. Mais j'ai reviewé le premier jeu déjà ! Je résume les routes, et si tu veux passer voir c'est .fr/ (excuse le theme moche et tout ça, je suis nulle dans ce genre de choses haha). Vraiment ? Tu écris aussi ? Je veux absolument lire tes OS, si tu me le permets bien entendu._

 _Oui, je suis l'anime. Je connais un peu Carla et Shin, grâce aux Dramas CD (parce que je n'ai pas Dark Fate). J'ai vu le premier épisode de More Blood qui est sorti il y a peu de temps, par contre je l'ai vu sans sous titres donc vu que je parle pas encore vraiment couramment japonais j'ai peut-être loupé des trucs haha mais il m'a semblé qu'à certains détails près (la rencontre avec les Mukami au lycée par exemple), ça suivait le jeu, j'ai trouvé ça sympa. Et autant je n'aime pas vraiment la version animée de Kanato, autant Kou m'a l'air vraiment adorable, j'ai hâte de le voir dans d'autres épisodes._

 _Pour ce chapitre-ci, il me semble que je me suis inspirée d'un Drama CD où Ayato achète des potions et les fait tester à Shu et Azusa je crois, mais alors j'ai été incapable de le retrouver, je ne me rappelle plus du tout duquel c'était._

 _Petite annonce aussi : C'est bientôt la rentrée et j'ai énormément de boulot, donc je risque de devoir poster beaucoup plus rarement à présent. J'essaierais de le faire au moins une fois par semaine, mais il se peut que des fois j'ai du mal à tenir ce délai. Je ferais mon maximum._

* * *

Pour une fois, j'étais tranquillement installée dans ma chambre lorsque les ennuis me sont tombés dessus. Par "les ennuis" j'entends Ayato, qui débarqua en trombe dans la pièce sans même taper à la porte, me surprenant en train de m'égosiller devant un karaoké d'High School Musical. Je m'interrompis brusquement, et je mis la télévision sur mute, avant de me tourner vers Ayato.

 **Hoshi** : Que me vaut l'honneur de cette visite ?

 **Ayato** : Ca !

Il brandit d'un geste triomphal un colis encore empaqueté, recouvert d'un tas de timbres venant d'un pays qui m'était inconnu. Avant que j'ai le temps de poser mes questions, il s'avança, m'écarta d'un geste pour déposer le carton sur mon lit, et l'ouvrit. A l'interieur, des tas de petites bouteilles contenant des liquides colorés étaient soigneusement rangées.

 **Hoshi** : Je suis censée me méfier, ou... ? Parce que ça m'inspire pas trop, tes sirops aux couleurs fluos.

 **Ayato** : Ce sont des POTIONS, sale inculte, instruis toi un peu avant de poser des questions débiles.

J'ignorais sa pique.

 **Hoshi** : Et donc, Professeur Rogue, à quoi donc servent ces potions ?

Il me regarda d'un air las.

 **Ayato** : Je comprends rien du tout à ce que tu racontes. Enfin bref. La personne qui boit cette potion change de caractère pour devenir son exact contraire !

 **Hoshi** : En gros un petit timide deviendrait une grande gueule ?

 **Ayato** : Tu comprends vite, Pancake ! J'en ai acheté plusieurs pour pouvoir en utiliser au repas de ce soir sur chacun de mes frères, et il faut que tu m'aides, histoire que je puisse t'accuser si jamais ça tourne mal.

Je souris. Aucun problème, ça promettait d'être marrant, et de toute façon, son nom était inscrit sur le colis, pas le mien. Il ne pourrait pas m'accuser. Je lui tendis la main, pour qu'il la serre.

 **Hoshi** : Marché conclu ! On en mettra dans les verres de tous frères, ce soir.

Ce fut beaucoup plus facile que prévu. Les frères Sakamaki sont tous tellement déprimés à l'idée de passer un repas ensemble qu'ils ne font même plus attention à ce qui les entoure. Surtout que j'étais passée maître dans l'art de la discrétion (quand on essaie d'éviter ses colocataires comme la peste les jours de pleine lune mais qu'on veut quand même descendre chercher du yaourt à boire en pleine nuit, on développe certaines capacités de ninja). Enfin bref, à présent que c'était fait, j'attendais avec impatience que l'un de mes chers vampires porte son verre à ses lèvres, et Ayato, assis à côté de moi, semblait tout aussi excité. Reiji haussa un sourcil devant notre évidente bonne humeur.

 **Reiji** : Qu'est-ce que vous avez, tous les deux ? Vous êtes profondément agaçants.

 **Hoshi** : Je sais qu'en général le bonheur te brûle les yeux, mon chou, mais il m'est encore autorisé d'être de bonne humeur.

Je pense qu'il a répondu quelque chose, mais je ne l'ai pas écouté. Il fallait que je lance le plan.

 **Hoshi** : J'ai un truc à annoncer !

 **Laito** : Que se passe-t-il, Bitch-chan ? ~

 **Hoshi** : J'ai enfin terminé le niveau de Candy Crush sur lequel je bloquais, alors je propose de trinquer pour fêter ça !

 **Kanato** : Je m'en fiche, et j'en ai pas envie.

 **Hoshi** : Ok, pas de dessert pour lui.

Il me décocha un regard noir mais accepta finalement de trinquer. Nos verres tintèrent tandis que nous les cognons contre les autres. Nous prîmes tous une bonne gorgée et je faillis recracher sans réussir lorsque je me rendis compte que l'eau se trouvait dans mon verre avait un goût vraiment étrange. Je jetais un coup d'oeil vers Ayato qui me souriait. L'ordure, il en avait mis dans mon verre aussi. Et moi qui croyait que nous étions associés !

 **Laito** : Hm, Hoshi-san... Si je puis me permettre, je trouve que ton short est trop court, et puis ton t-shirt montre ton nombril. C'est vulgaire, tu devrais aller te changer. Certains pourraient avoir des pensées impures à ton égard, et je suis sûr que ce n'est pas ce que tu souhaites.

Je rougis violemment et baissait les yeux, tentant de me faire le plus petite possible. Il avait critiqué ma tenue ! C'était tellement embarrassant !

 **Hoshi** : J-Je suis désolée ! Je vais aller me changer tout de suite, pardon !

J'allais me lever mais Reiji me rattrapa par le bras et me fit rasseoir.

 **Reiji** : Laisse tomber, ça sert à rien d'se prendre la tête pour ça, non ? On a qu'une vie alors faut arrêter de prendre compte des trucs aussi idiots que ça et faire que ce qu'on a envie de faire. Si t'as pas envie de te changer, ne le fais pas.

Shu nous interrompit.

 **Shu** : Ca vous dit pas de faire un truc productif, pour une fois ? Se bouger, au lieu de rester là à rien faire, ça serait sympa.

Personne ne lui accorda d'attention, alors je lâchais un timide :

 **Hoshi** : Peut-être plus tard, Shu-san...

 **Kanato** : Je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir envie de mon dessert, finalement. Pourquoi est-ce que vous ne prendriez pas ma part pour la partager tous ensemble ?

Ayato riait aux éclats.

 **Ayato** : Excellente idée ! Et puisque personne a l'air d'être super chaud pour la manger, je suppose qu'elle est pour moi.

Je n'osait pas avouer que moi aussi j'en voulais, alors je baissait les yeux, les joues rouges d'avoir été au centre de l'attention quelques instants, tout en tentant de tirer sur le bas de mon short pour le rallonger le plus possible. Dieu, que je me sentais nue ! J'étais tellement gênée ! Je le fus encore plus et eut envie de me cacher sous terre lorsque Subaru passa un bras autour de mes épaules.

 **Subaru** : Ils t'embêtent ? Je te protégerais ! (Il releva mon menton du bout des doigts pour que je puisse le regarder dans les yeux. Il souriait.) Et si l'un d'entre eux te touche, je lui ferait manger ses yeux.

 _Yandere_ ? Je tentais timidement de l'éloigner de moi, parce qu'à vrai dire il me faisait très peur, au lieu de me rassurer, comme je suppose que c'était son intention. En voulant mettre le plus de distance possible entre Subaru et moi, je me cognais contre Ayato, qui m'adressa un sourire carnassier.

 **Ayato** : Pancake, tu vas me laisser boire ton sang, pas vrai ?

Je n'osait pas dire non, il me faisait bien trop peur ! En tremblant, je lui tendis doucement mon poignet. Il le prit sans hésiter et planta violemment ses canine dans ma peau, la transperçant et m'arrachant un gémissement de douleur. Le sang goutta sur la moquette et entre ses lèvres entrouvertes. Après quelques gorgées, il écarquilla les yeux, me lâcha, et se prit la tête entre les mains.

 **Ayato** : JE SUIS LE LOSER DE CETTE FAMILLE !

Il se lamenta quelques instants, le temps que je reprenne mes esprits. Evidemment, Ayato-chou avait subi les effets de la potion en buvant mon sang. Mais ce n'était pas suffisant comme punition, non seulement pour m'avoir piégée, mais pour en plus avoir abusé de ma faiblesse. Je lui mis une claque magistrale derrière la tête, alors qu'il avait les larmes aux yeux, se prenant pour l'ultime perdant de cette famille, puisqu'habituellement il se prenait pour l'ultime gagnant.

 **Hoshi** : Va manger des clous, fils de pute, tu me le paieras !

Bien décidée à éviter de dîner avec cette bande de tarés, je quittais rapidement la table pour foncer en voiture vers le KFC le plus proche. Je risquerais pas de me faire empoisonner une seconde fois.


	14. Le Vandead Carnival

Cette semaine-là, je logeais chez les Mukami. J'étais affalée sur le canapé aux côtés de Kou, Azusa, et Yuma qui regardaient Les Reines du Shopping en ma compagnie. Ca ne leur plaisait pas vraiment, mais ils n'avaient pas le choix. J'étais en possession de la télécommande.

 **Yuma** : C'est quoi cette merde, sérieux ? On est obligés ?

 **Hoshi** : Oui.

Il attendit quelques instants pour me prendre par surprise et tenter de m'arracher la télécommande des mains, mais j'avais prévu le coup et je l'esquivais sans problème. Il fronça les sourcils et me fit une violente pichenette sur le front. C'était douloureux, et je savais qu'une marque rouge commençait à apparaître. Alors je balançait le bras en arrière pour le relancer en avant et lui envoyer la télécommande en pleine tête. Il la voulait, il l'avait eue.

 **Hoshi** : Mange ça !

 **Yuma** : Je vais te massacrer, Truie !

Je m'élançais à travers la salle à manger et vers la porte d'entrée pour lui échapper, et il se lança à ma poursuite. Il dérapait, en chaussettes sur le parquet, et manquait de tomber, lorsque je me cognais violemment contre Ruki qui rentrait tout juste à la maison. Bien sûr, vous vous imaginez bien que Yuma et moi avont joué les enfants modèles en se jetant des regards noirs tout en faisant comme si rien ne s'était passé. Même si nous avions chacun une marque rouge sur le visage. Ruki soupira, et fit comme s'il n'avait rien remarqué. Il tenait une enveloppe décachetée à la main.

 **Ruki** : J'ai reçu ceci.

 **Hoshi** : C'est quoi ?

Il en sortit des papiers colorés qui ressemblaient à des billets pour Ok Corral, au niveau du format. J'allais laisser échapper une exclamation, lorsqu'il me coupa dans mon élan :

 **Ruki** : Ce sont des tickets pour le Vandead Carnival.

Je fis la moue, et en levant le regard, je pus constater que c'était également le cas de Yuma.

 **Hoshi** : Ca a pas l'air super fun. Je passe mon tour. La prochaine fois, achetez moi des billets pour Port Aventura si vous voulez me faire plaisir.

Je tournais les talons, prête à retourner au visionnement des Reines du Shopping, mais Ruki s'adressa de nouveau à moi.

 **Ruki** : Si, tu dois venir. Sur l'invitation, il est inscrit que je dois t'emmener avec nous lorsque nous nous y rendront.

 **Hoshi** : Hein ? C'est quoi ces conneries encore ?

Je me rapprochais, en jetant un regard vers Kou et Azusa qui débarquaient dans le couloir, ameutés par l'agitation.

 **Hoshi** : Pour quelle raison, exactement ?

Yuma se pencha par dessus l'épaule de Ruki pour lire.

 **Yuma** : T'as été sélectionnée comme... Reine du Vandead Carnival ?

Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour.

 **Hoshi** : Bien sûr qu'on va y aller ! A GENOUX MES CHERS SUJETS ET EN ROUTE !

Bref, il s'avère que le Vandead Carnival est tout simplement un festival ayant lieu dans le monde des démons. Ca semblait pas tellement différent d'un festival normal, excepté la location. Ah, et le fait que tous les participants soient des vampires. Oh, joie.

 **Ayato** : Pancake !

Evidemment, les Sakamaki étaient là aussi. Pas droit à un peu de tranquillité dans ce bas monde (pas que la vie soit tranquille avec les Mukami - simplement, ils sont moins nombreux, même si Yuma vaut facilement deux mecs chiants à lui tout seul). Je sentais la tension augmenter et je savais pertinemment que l'intégralité de mes camarades vampires s'apprêtaient à protester quant à la présence de leurs rivaux, mais je coupais court à la discussion.

 **Hoshi** : Vos gueules. Et ramenez vos fesses par là, je veux des churros.

 **Kanato** : Moi aussi ! Et Teddy aussi en veut. Pas vrai, Teddy ?

Seul Kou nous a suivi, les autres préféraient rester là se chamailler. Tant pis pour eux. Tandis que j'observais l'étal de la buvette, Kou me fit part de ses recommandations.

 **Kou** : M Neko Chan, tu devrais faire attention ici. Tu es une proie pour tous les vampires qui s'y trouvent ~

Je désignais du pouce Kanato qui lorgnait sur les énormes sucettes à côté de moi.

 **Hoshi** : Si j'ai réussi à survivre au mini serial killer, t'en fais pas pour moi. Puis c'est pas comme si j'avais pas l'habitude de gérer des sangsues dans votre genre.

Il haussa les épaules tandis que Kanato commençait à me hurler dessus :

 **Kanato** : COMMENT TU M'AS APPELLE ?

Je réussis à le faire taire en lui offrant son cornet de churros, avec même le petit pot de nutella (j'ai bien sûr dû payer un supplément, et j'peux vous assurer que c'était pas donné). En passant du côté salé de la buvette, je trouvais quelque chose qui m'intéressa immédiatement.

 **Hoshi** : Oooooh des takoyaki ! Je vais en acheter pour pouvoir les manger devant Ayato sans lui en donner.

Kou, qui venait de trouver une buvette qui servait des Pasta Box (Comme ça au moins il pouvait arrêter de me réclamer des Vongole Bianco, pas que ça à foutre moi), s'éloigna de nous. Enfin, quand je dis nous, c'est plutôt moi toute seule, puisque Kanato était parti s'asseoir dans un coin avec Teddy pour manger ses churros. Livrée à moi-même, ma boîte de takoyaki en main, je partis à la recherche d'Ayato.

Je traversais tranquillement un coin sombre (ok, je sais qu'on est pas censés traverser un coin sombre avec tranquillité, surtout si on se trouve dans le monde des démons, et je l'ai appris à mes dépends) lorsque quelqu'un se jeta sur moi. Je fus projetée contre un mur, et je faillis -presque- en lâcher ma boite de takoyaki. Enfin, en bref, j'me suis faite agresser par un connard de vampire que j'connaissais même pas, et qui m'avait plaquée contre un mur pour pouvoir me sucer le sang. Classique.

Je commençais à en avoir vraiment ras le bol de ce festival (d'autant que la bouffe m'avait coûté une blinde et que j'avais eu très peur que ce putain de vampire inconnu la gâche en la faisant tomber). Alors, je frappais mon agresseur dans la mâchoire, et m'exclamais avec un soupir :

 **Hoshi** : Putain, mais c'est pour cette merde que j'suis en train de rater les Reines du Shopping ?

Je m'adressais pas vraiment à lui, j'étais plutôt en train d'exprimer à haute voix mon regret de louper mon émission, mais le vampire releva les yeux. Il semblait même plus vexé de s'être fait frapper (même si il frictionnait sa mâchoire pour évacuer la douleur).

 **Vampire A** : Les Reines du Shopping ?

 **Hoshi** : Bah ouais. Tu connais ?

 **Vampire A** : Tu déconnes ou quoi, j'suis fan'. Cristina c'est genre mon idole.

Bref, mes colocataires vampires, les deux familles confondues, m'ont retrouvée bien après (d'après ce que j'ai saisi, ils m'avaient perdu et m'ont cherchée partout, d'ailleurs j'me suis faite jeter par Reiji et Ruki), en train de mater en direct live les Reines du Shopping sur le téléphone de Vampire A, tout en mangeant les takoyaki que j'avais achetés.

Au final, le Vandead Carnival, c'était pas si mal, comme quoi.

* * *

 _Je m'excuse sincèrement du retard._

 _Je suis incapable de tenir des délais (j'ai beaucoup plus de boulot que ce que j'avais prévu, donc j'ai très peu de temps). Ca ne s'arrangera pas non plus pendant les vacances de la Toussaint puisque je pars en échange scolaire au Japon. J'aurais peut-être plus de temps à mon retour (en novembre), et je l'espère, mais d'ici là, je ne pourrais sortir que peu de chapitres._

 _Vampire A est une petite référence aux personnages qui n'ont pas de nom dans le jeu, les simples figurants qui interagissent avec l'héroïne mais qui n'ont pas d'identité._

 _Je précise aussi que je n'ai pas joué à Vandead Carnival, donc même si j'ai vu quelques walktrough du jeu, j'ai préféré m'en éloigner un peu._

 _Merci d'avoir lu !_


End file.
